Son Erasa
by Poke-Idol
Summary: Based on MasakoX what if Gohan was Earth's hero, this story takes place in the Buu saga. Gohan has to go through life while having to deal with fans, a girl who hates him, school, and balancing his superhero duties. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Year 767

After the defeat of the monster Cell, the Earth has a new hero. The camera even though badly damaged was able to film the ending of the tournament. Instead of World Champion Mr. Statan saving the like everyone assumed he would, a young boy with blond hair that somehow became black. A child had just defeated a Cell.

Year 774

It was like every other day at Orange Star High School. Erasa Shine sat in her seat waiting for the professor to come back. Her friend Sharpner was off trying to flirt with their classmate, Videl, leaving her alone. Erasa had tried to befriend the strong girl but had little success. The girl didn't trust others easily. Honestly, it made sense why she didn't trust others. She is the daughter of Hercule Satan and ever since the battle with Cell their lives had gone down the drain.

With the loss of his wife, Hercule spent more time with women that flocked to him because he is the World Champion. Videl wasn't happy with this but she never voiced her opinion about it. No one could really go against the strongest person in the world. His match with Cell should have been an easy victory for him. Even after his quick lost to Cell, everyone still believed that he would come back after the weirdos that decided to come were defeated but that never happened.

An unbelievable battle then started with Cell and a man with golden blond hair which the world would soon know as Son Goku. Punches to fast for a person to see and explosions happening every two seconds, nothing about their fight made sense. The world was sure it was all fake and Hercule telling them this was even more proof. When the challenger forfeited the match he sent in someone no one would have thought. Son Goku had sent in his son.

The boy looked just like his father. He had his green eyes and black hair with the only difference was their style of clothing. The match between he and Cell was unwatchable at first. The monster manhandles the boy and later created little versions of himself to fight the boy's friends. Once the death of the large red-head fight, the world shed a tear the boy who screams could be heard around the world.

The rest was history. The boy defeated Cell but not without any more sacrifices. The boy father had paid the ultimate sacrifice trying to get Cell away from the Earth when he threatened to blow himself up and when Cell came back he had shot a man with long hair. Even with the death of his father and two of friends, the boy managed to kill the monster.

It took a moment before anyone could comprehend what just happened. The child had just saved the world. It was that day that the world turned against Hercule and saw Gohan, the boy who defeated Cell, as their hero. Endorsements, reporters, and fans flocked to the young boy. They even named a city after him and his father, Son City. Wanting to know more about the hero reporters dug through his family history to find that he came from a fighting family.

Both parents had taken part in the World Martial Arts Tournament. His mother, Chi-Chi, appeared in the 23rd while his father dates all the way back to the 21st. Even though no more information could be found out about Goku's side of the family but it became public knowledge that Gohan was the grandson of the Ox-King through his mother.

Erasa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. The professor had just walked in with a new student by his side. Even if he looked skinny at first Erasa could tell that he had muscles. He looked like a proper type guy and he seems to be not from around here.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Son Gohan. He will be a student here for now on."

"H-hello."

The class immediately broke out into chatters. Erasa watched as Gohan sighed. It seemed to look like he was disappointed in something. On the side of the room, Videl glared at the teen. Today could not get any worse for her.

"Settle down class. Settle down," the professor said. "Mr. Son you may take the seat next to Miss. Shine, raise your hand."

"Over here!"

Gohan walked to the back of the class where Erasa was. The blond gave him a smile that seemed to wash away his doubt that he had about coming to school.

"Don't worry I'll catch you up on the things that we're doing," she whispered as class started.

"Thank you."

The class went by as normal or as normal as it could be. Erasa noticed people would look back at them but in reality, it was only Gohan that they were looking at. Gohan himself didn't notice it. He was to busy listing to the professor to notice.

The next class was PE. They were playing baseball today so, after everyone changed clothes the class met up on the field. Gohan was looking at the field when Erasa walked up to him.

"So Gohan how's your first day so far?"

"I was nervous at first, but I'm learning a lot."

"Huh."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't think you would be a nerd."

"H-hey! I'm not a nerd."

"Whatever you say Gohan."

"Everyone in your positions!" the coach yelled.

"I'm glad that I'm on your team Gohan," Mark, a classmate of theirs, said.

"Yeah me too," Suzie agreed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you don't mind after this you give me your autograph right?" Mark asked.

"So that is that what they want?" Erasa thought.

"S-sure."

"Alright!"

"Can I have one too?"

"If you really want one."

"Thanks, Gohan!"

"Good luck Gohan. I won't hold back just because we're on different teams," Erasa said. She wanted to get his mind off of what just happened.

"Right! This should be fun."

Even though it was basic knowledge that Gohan is a special type of guy, it still shocked everyone that he could jump ten feet in the air. Gohan, who had no clue that he was already standing out, threw the baseball as softly as he could. Even after he held back most of his power, the catcher still fell backward because of the pressure.

Gohan was feeling good at his actions until he noticed the looks that he was getting.

"Did I throw it to hard?" he wondered.

"Gohan that was amazing!"

"I don't know anyone who can jump that high!"

Erasa watched as Gohan got swarmed by their classmates. Everyone seemed to be around him except Erasa and Videl. Erasa smiled at the at her classmate but got the cold shoulder. Videl was to busy glaring at Gohan. Erasa could feel the anger coming from her.

"Let's get back to the game!" the coach yelled.

Gohan hummed to himself as he closed his locker. Besides what happened on the baseball field and his classmates' reaction to him, today was a good day. He was all ready to go when someone bumped into him making him slam into the lockers.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Don't talk to me!"

"S-sorry!"

Gohan watched as the dark hair teen storm off. He recognized her from his class but other than that she was a total mystery to him.

"Sorry about her."

"Erasa. Who was that?"

"That's Videl Satan the current World Champion's daughter."

"Satan! I didn't know a guy like him had a daughter!"

"Yeah, she's a little rough around the edges when it comes to people."

"I see."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. He still didn't understand the why she, he hated him. He knew that Satan got backlash about losing so easily in the fight against Cell. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"So, Gohan are you joining any clubs?"

"A lot of people has asked me to join their clubs but I rather focus on my studies."

"And don't you live far away? That gotta be a pain commuting every day?"

"It's not so bad," he laughed. "Well, I see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Gohan decided instead of just flying off once he was out of school that he would wait and find an empty area to leave from. He didn't want anyone to find him and make a fuss. Him being famous left his mind until he was bombarded by fans. It took him ten minutes to escape the crowd.

"How can anyone take this?"

He was about to fly off until he noticed two people in an alleyway. A man was mugging a young woman. Without hesitation, Gohan came between them. He grabbed the man's wrist and stared him down.

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"Aren't you Earth's savior?" the woman whispered.

"I don't care who you is! Get out of my way pretty boy!"

The mugger tried to punch Gohan with his free hand, but he missed and Gohan head butted him in response. Once the man was unconscious, Gohan started to float with him in hand.

"I'm going to take him to the police now."

"Alright."

Gohan let out a nervous chuckle when he saw the heart eyes that the woman was giving to him. After a quick stop at the police station, Gohan decided to take a detour to Bulma's house to see if she had anything to help him with his problem. He knew that Son City had high crime rate and he needed something to help him fight it without being noticed.

The journey to West City was a quick one since he could go as fast as he wanted. Even though it has been a while since his last visit, Gohan knew where Bulma would be and even got a treat of Trunks being with her. He guessed that Vegeta was training.

"Gohan!"

"It's good to see you."

"Good to see you guys."

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked putting down her mug.

"Well, I was wondering do you have anything that could help me fight in Son City without being noticed. It's kinda hard to help people when they surround me."

"You are your father's son alright. Give me a minute."

"Man, Gohan it's so cool that you have a whole city named after you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm back! This watch will help you about your problem."

"That was quick. Thanks, Bulma!"

Gohan put on the watch and got a good look it. He wondered how it was going to help him.

"Just press the two buttons on the side at the same time."

"Mom can I have one too!"

Gohan did as he was told and pressed the button. His outfit changed and he even got a helmet that covered his face. Gohan could not stop smiling at his outfit while Trunks went pale at the sight of it.

"On second thought, I'm fine."

"Are you Trunks because this looks pretty awesome," Gohan said as he twirled around.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Now no one will know who you are."

"You're a genius Bulma. Thanks!"

"You flatter me Gohan."

"This is gonna make things a lot easier."

The next day Erasa was on her phone before class started. She was looking up more information on the new superhero that been helping out citizens today. The city needed someone like him going out beating the bad guys.

"Morning Erasa."

"Oh, morning Gohan. Did you hear about this new superhero going around? I think his name is the Great Sayoman?"

"Great Saiyaman!"

"Huh?"

"Well uh, that's his name the Great Saiyaman."

"So you heard about him too even though you live so far away?"

"Y-yeah. I heard it on the way here. A lot of people were talking about him."

"Why don't you and your family move here? Wouldn't it be easier to get to school that way?"

"It would be but we really love our home. I actually don't mind the commute to here."

"Because you can fly right? I remember seeing it on tv."

"Y-yeah, I can fly."

"Weird how the Great Saiyaman can fly too huh."

"Well uh, it's possible for anyone to fly you see yeah so uh he probably learn it from somewhere!"

"If anyone can fly maybe I should come over to your house so that you teach me can teach me."

"What?"

"Just kidding."

Gohan could feel his face heat up. He didn't know where that came from. The teacher then came into the room to start the class. Gohan sat in his seat and got his books out. Unknown to him, Videl had heard his entire conversation with Erasa. The gears in her head started moving at her realization.

"Time to get off your high horse Earth's savior."

A few days have passed. Gohan has enjoyed his time as the Great Saiyaman. It is a better afterschool activity than any club he saw. He gets to help people and get any extra publicly. Nothing could go wrong or so he thought.

Gohan was running late to class this morning since his Great Saiyaman duties took longer than usual today. Everyone was already in class so the halls were empty. All he needed was a notebook from his locker then he would be all set.

"Gohan."

Gohan jumped at the voice. He turned around and was surprised at the person calling him. She should have already been in class.

"Videl?"

"You're late today."

"Yeah, I overslept."

"Lair! You're the Great Saiyaman aren't you?"

"W-what are you talking about Videl!? I just overslept is all."

"You can't lie to me. I've been watching you Gohan so I know what you been doing."

"Please don't tell anyone. My family and I are already in the public's eye we don't need anymore."

"Now why should hold my tongue Mr. Saiyaman?"

"Please Videl. I'll do anything."

"Anything huh? Well, then I want you in the 25th World Tournament."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, I want to humiliate you in front of everyone just like you did to my dad."

"Listen Videl, I never meant anything bad to happen to you or your father. I don't wish any bad on anyone."

"I don't care about your wishes. You just better be at the tournament or else."

"What if we go on a date instead? Doesn't that sound nice?"

Videl glared at him before walking off. Gohan had no say so in this matter. He dragged his feet all the way to class. He could not believe his luck. There was no way he could talk about his problem with Erasa since she had no clue that he was the Great Saiyaman.

After school and his afternoon crime watch, Gohan headed back over to Capsule Corporation to visit Bulma. The World Tournament doesn't allow headgear like his helmet. Knowing Bulma she could fix his problem.

"So you're joining the tournament out of blackmail from that clown's daughter," Bulma queried.

"Yes. This is the only way she'll keep my secret."

"Well, I have just the equipment to hide your identity during the tournament."

Bulma gave Gohan some sunglasses and a white bandana to wrap around his head. The two of them seemed so pleases with the new edition to the outfit. Trunks, who has been watching them, didn't share their enthusiasm for the outfit.

"Nice! I didn't know it would be this simple!"

"What do you think Trunks? Pretty cool right?" Gohan asked.

"No comment."

"Honestly Gohan you can win without even trying," Bulma pointed out. "There's no fun in that."

"How 'bout this? This tournament is you go, I'll go too!" Vegeta offered as he entered the room.

"You want to join Vegeta?"

"While you were living it easy, I've been training so now the power gap between us is now revised," he replied.

"That's right! Gohan you haven't been training all these years. Are you still able to change to Super Saiyan 2? Bulma wondered.

"Wait! So you and Dad are gonna fight?! That's so cool!" Trunks marveled.

"Hey, maybe I should join too."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Trunks wondered.

"Dad? Dad, is that you?"

"Kakarot?"

"Yep! It's me!" How's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's great! How have you been doing Dad?"

"I'm doing well even though this is the Afterlife."

"Are you really going to be able to join the tournament with us?"

"Yeah! I asked Baba could be there for one day on Earth to join. I can't wait to fight you and Vegeta."

"Great!"

"This is excellent. Everyone should be ready... I've become pretty strong."

"Me too! I see you all later."

"Mom, what just happen?"

"Don't worry about it. And Gohan you should tell your Mom and Krillin about this. Piccolo would probably like to know too."

"Right!"

"None of them stands a chance against me," Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta! You should dress like me in the tournament to hide your identity."

"What! I don't care about things like that!"

"Well, I see you guys later."

"Bye Gohan!"

Gohan decided to first head to Krillin to tell him the news. Krillin was living at Master Roshi's house for the time being since he had no income coming in. He now had a family to take care of now.

"What! No way! Goku is gonna compete this is amazing!"

"Goku? Well whaddya know," Roshi said.

"Well if you, Goku, and Vegeta are joining there's no reason for me to be there."

"Aw, come on Krillin."

"I know it would be great in all, but I have to start training again and I don't know how my wife would feel about that."

A ball suddenly bounced out of the house. A little girl chased after it. She looked up at Krillin and smiled.

"Hey, Dad! Get the ball!"

"There you go Marron."

"She's adorable Krillin! Hey, how would you like to see your dad compete in a martial arts tournament?"

"First, she would like to know if there's any prize money involved."

Gohan and Krillin looked to see Android 18 in the door frame.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, they pay out to the top 5 spots. The overall winner gets paid 10 million Zeni then it goes down to 5 million for the second place and third place gets 3 million."

"Enter Krillin, I will!"

"Hey, Dad if fight I'll watch you."

"Come on Krillin!"

"If you two think I should then fine."

"Maybe I should join too," Roshi joked.

"No way, you're too old!" Marron yelled.

"Hey Gohan, let's not tell Piccolo about this so I'll have a better chance at of getting into the top five," Krillin whispered.

"I don't know Krillin. I was going to tell him too."

"Alright then if you can't do me this one favor than I'll gonna have to tell you what I think of your outfit."

"What are you talking about? This is the pinnacle of style. I think you lost your fashion touch living out here for so long."

Krillin stared at his longtime friend. How can someone as smart as him make such a bad style decision? Whoever gave him that to him must have just as bad style.

"Chiao! See you at the tournament!" Gohan yelled flying off.

The next stop for Gohan was the Lookout. There Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo greeted him.

"If Goku is joining than it will be a tournament to remember," Piccolo stated.

"So what do you say? Are you gonna join?"

"Sure kid. Sounds like fun."

"I'll bet Dedne would enjoy watching the tournament," Popo said.

"Yeah, you should come!"

"No thanks. I rather stay up here and watch everyone."

"I do have question Gohan. You're not gonna wear that to the tournament are you?" Piccolo asked.

"What? Man, not you too! You don't think my outfit looks good?"

"Hm, Gohan I can't lie to you. It's ridiculous."

After their brief chat, Gohan headed back home to tell his family the news. He realized during the flight that he hasn't even asked his mother could he join. Even though she has more lenient over the years, she still had a say so in what he does. He would have to play his cards right. He decided to tell her over dinner since that seemed like the perfect time.

"What! Oh my gosh, Goku is coming back after all this time! This is unbelievable" Chi-Chi yelled. "I hardly know what to think! Your father is really coming home."

She grabbed Goten who was eating right next to her and picked him up.

"Great news son you get to meet your daddy. Isn't that wonderful? You get to meet your daddy!"

Her emotions got the best of her and tears started to fall at the thought of having Goku around. Gohan couldn't help but smile at that. While he and Goten lost a father she had lost a husband.

"Wait, I don't people in Otherworld get old. Maybe I should I get a facial and do my hair different? What do you think boys?"

"Sure mom. By the way, since Dad is competing in the tournament you think I can compete as well."

"What did you say Gohan?"

"I would like your permission to compete in it with Dad and miss some school so I can train for it."

"What are you serious?!"

"Yes, of course."

"Gohan you know your studies take priority over fighting!"

"But Mom, Dad is only going to be here for one day!"

"You're going to college soon and you need to be preparing for that!"

"But if I win the 10 million Zeni from the tournament and with the money, we already get from royalties from all of the things they made about me; we can pay for mine, Goten, and even our children's college funds!"

"We could? We could! Our whole family will be filled with PHDs! Of course, you can join Gohan! Of course!"

Gohan signed in relief. Just mention the college fund and any parent would go with your idea.

After dinner, Gohan and Goten got ready for bed. Even though Goten had his own room made, he liked sharing one with his big brother.

"Hey, Goten I'm gonna need your help me train alright?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I need someone strong to help me out."

"Alright!"

Gohan was about to fall asleep until Goten started to talk again.

"Hey Gohan, what is our dad like?"

"He's like an angel Goten."

"What's an angel like?"

"Well, you know they're watching over you and always have your back."

"Wow."

It has been a couple of days since Erasa last saw Gohan. She wondered if he was sick or if something bad has happen to him. Videl has been in a good mood lately maybe she had something to do with his disappearance. The last time Gohan did come to class he did seem a little depressed.

"Well there's only one thing to do," Erasa told to herself. She was going to go over to his house.

She remembered where Gohan lived from one of their conversations. Since she didn't know if he was getting the notes for class, Erasa made copies of hers. She bought a bunch of snacks for her three-hour trip.

When she laid in front of his house, Gohan was nowhere in sight. She was instead greeted by what she could she only guess as his mother since a sister never was mentioned by him. She bowed and gave her a large smile wanting to give off a good first impression.

"Hello. I'm Gohan's friend from school and since he hasn't been coming lately I thought he might want some of the notes that he missed."

"Gohan's friend?"

As if on cue, Gohan along with Goten ran up to them. Gohan was surprised to Erasa at his home.

"What's going on we saw the airplane on our way back?" Goten asked.

"Erasa what are you doing here?"

"Notes," she answered holding them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl glared at her television. It was showing reruns of interviews of Gohan after beating Cell. The nervousness of his face and his uncertain answers ticked her off. It looked like he didn't even want to be there. If it was her father standing there he could answer all of their questions easily. When she flipped the channel to the news she was greeted by the news that the Great Saiyamen had just saved the day again. He was doing the ridiculous poses for the people.

"That clown."

Videl hated her life. She hated everything about his life. This was worst than the times that her father would bring home women after her mother's death. Now he had to take any job that he could get even if that means it was humiliating.

She couldn't go off and help people even though she had the power to do so. No one wanted the help of a fraud's daughter. It was sicking how one day changed her and her father's life. At least at the tournament, it would change again. She would defeat Gohan and show the world who is the greatest and everyone flock back to them. They would get a life that they deserve.

"I will take back everything you stole from us."

A flash caught Videl's eye. It was her phone telling her that it was time to do her homework. Unlike Gohan, she doesn't have the liberties of missing school to train. Only someone like him could do that. After she finished, her work she could start making dinner. She wanted her father to have a hot meal when he got home from work.

* * *

"I'll go get lunch! Erasa why don't you join us?"

"If that's alright with you, sure."

"Let me help you, Mom."

"Don't worry about me Gohan go talk to your friend. She came along the way just for you."

Chi-Chi couldn't express how happy she was that one of Gohan's friends came to visit. The main reason why she made him go to a public school was so that he could make friends his own age. The ones that he had were either her age or his brother's age and that wasn't going to cut it anymore. He needed a breather after how hard the seven years were for him.

Not even a week after the Cell Games, reporters filled the yards of the Sons, Briefs, and Yamcha. They wanted to know the details of how Gohan won and their mystic powers. It was easier for them to figure out the Briefs were in on it since Android 16 and a logo on him and an ex-employee recognized Vegeta as the father of Bulma's baby.

The Briefs knew how to handle the reporters. They are the richest family in the world. It was common for them to come anyway. Luckily, none of them wanted to ask them questions about the fight after a bad run-in with Vegeta.

Yamcha learned how to deal with them early in his baseball career. He had to be reminded not to tell any of their secrets or where anyone lived at. Paur was in charge of that. Everyone already knew that it only takes a beautiful girl for Yamcha to start talking.

The Sons, however, wasn't so lucky. It took a long time for the reporters to find them since none of them were in the spotlight like their friends. Once they were found, they couldn't leave their house for months. It was easy to understand why now Piccolo liked being alone.

Gohan tried to stay strong doing those time since his mother was pregnant with Goten, but Chi-Chi saw through him. She allowed him to blow off steam by training in the woods sometimes when the stress starts to get to him. She joined in herself sometimes after she had Goten.

Gohan was no means as strong as he once was, but he could do some damage. Vegeta saw this as being weak but Chi-Chi thought it was his growing up. He fought throughout his childhood and she's glad that he doesn't have to do that anymore.

Bulma gave her some pointers on how to deal with the reporters and even Yamcha was helpful during that time. They had the support of their friends and even their longtime friend Launch had called them up.

Chi-Chi snapped out of her thoughts and lunch outside. She didn't have time to think about the past. She has a guest outside. When she walked out she noticed that Goten was in Erasa's lap and Gohan had his head down in defeat.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Yay!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

Erasa stared at how big Gohan and Goten's bowl is compared to her's.

"Gohan I didn't know that you and your brother could eat so much."

"Gotta have energy."

"So Erasa you came all the way here just to give Gohan some notes?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was getting worried since he hasn't been at school lately."

"Look at that Gohan she's worried."

Gohan stared at his mom. She wasn't insinuating what he thinks was she. Great, the first girl to visit him and his mom was all ready to play matchmaker.

"So what are you doing out of school?"

"We're training for the tournament!" Goten answered.

"Goten! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Oh, sorry."

Gohan didn't want anyone to know that he was joining. He wasn't joining himself rather the Great Saiyamen. If anyone found out it wouldn't be long for the world to out that he is the Great Saiyamen.

"You're joining the tournament? I'll make sure to cheer for you then and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

They continued their conversation until a large truck with multiple men inside rode up. Gohan sighs and got up. Chi-Chi pulled him to the side signaling that she had it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear, just take Erasa and your brother inside for a minute."

"Do your best Mom!" Goten cheered.

"What's going on?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing. Let's go inside I'll give you a tour of the house."

"A-alright."

Once the three of them were in the house, Chi-Chi confronted the large men. A normal person would be intimated by their size but Chi-Chi has never had a normal life. Plus her father was their size.

"Can I help you?"

"We're not looking for you lady. We want the hero."

"And what do you want with my son?"

"Don't worry about that little lady. I can help you make a new one if you want."

Chi-Chi could feel a vein pop in her head. How dare he? What makes matters worst he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"One, no one touches my children. And to two-"

She grabbed his hand spun him around before throwing him into one of his friends.

"Only one person can touch me like that and you're not him."

"Brock!"

"Don't just stand there get her!" Brock yelled.

Three men came after Chi-Chi who got into fighting position. She dodged a punch from one of them and gave him a series of rapid strikes into the stomach. Holding his gut, he went down.

The other two tried to tag team her, but their efforts were futile. She did a front flip over them. She kicked the man on the left to the side so a domino effect would knock over his buddy as well. One of them tried to get up but Chi-Chi kept him down with her foot. She shook her head at her opponents.

"Honestly, why does everyone seem to forget that I'm a martial artist too?"

"Say your prayers woman!" Brock yelled.

Before Chi-Chi could completely turn around a gun went off. She looked down at her body to find any bullet holes but none could be found. She looked up and found Gohan in front of her holding the bullet.

"I was watching you in case something like this would happen."

"Thanks, Son. I just wanted you to have a fun time with your friend."

"I appreciate it, Mom. Now let me handle the rest."

In a blink of the eye, Gohan knocked out the gunman. Gohan gathered the rest of the men in a pile and picked them up. He gave his mother a smile.

"I'm going to take them to the police station. They won't be bothering us again."

"Hurry back."

"I will. Also, I think you have a fan."

"What do you mean Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled before flying off. Chi-Chi- turned around and saw both Erasa and Goten in the doorframe. Erasa was clapping excitedly while Goten was explaining what just happen to her. Erasa ran up to her with eyes shining.

"That was amazing! You're so cool, ma'am!"

"Why, thank you."

"My mom is super strong. She trains me and Gohan sometimes."

"No wonder Gohan so strong then."

"Stop you're making me blush. Plus his father trained with him when he was young. I just took over is all."

Erasa remembered that Gohan's father had passed. It is a sad thing to think about but they seemed to be keeping his spirit alive by doing martial arts.

"I bet he's proud."

"He is and he even gets to fight with Gohan in the tournament," Goten said.

"Huh?"

"Goten we talked about this."

"Sorry."

"I don't really get it but ok."

"Why don't we head back inside until Gohan gets back? It beats staying out here."

"Alright!"

"Yes ma'am and if you don't mind I have a few questions to ask."

"Sure thing."

Erasa had a billion of questions to ask. She crossed out any that might seem rude or bring up unwanted emotions. She felt better about asking these questions to Chi-Chi than Gohan. Plus Goten would blurt out the answers anyway.

"Ok first question, why did Gohan go to Orange Star instead of a private school? Wouldnt it been better for him."

"Well, it is his next step in education. He had to learn human interaction and I cant teach him that here."

"You taught him! I assumed that he would have a tutor with his grades."

"Well, he did have a tutor once. I threw him out the window and chased him off the property. Told him never to come here again."

Erasa stared at her. She chased out a tutor. What on Earth could he have done to deserve that?

"He's going to be a Ph.D. you know. Both of my sons are."

Goten looked away at the mention of him being that. Gohan liked studying so it made sense for him and Trunks is much smarter than him. Either one of them could be one. He just likes having fun.

"Yep, Gohan is strong and smart. He makes the perfect husband don't you agree?"

"Mom!"

"Oh, Gohan you're back that was quick."

"What have you been saying since I've been gone?"

"Oh, don't worry about that just a girl talk is all."

"Then why is Goten here? He isn't a girl!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?"

"N-no, ma'am! I just wanted to know is all."

"Wait a minute, if Gohan and Erasa were to get married then I would have a sister!" Goten realized.

"Goten! Stop it!"

"You have such a funny family Gohan," Erasa laughed.

"We're not that funny," Gohan blushed.

"Erasa I know we just had lunch but would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Well I would like to but it takes me a while to get back home."

"That's right you live all the way in the city," Chi-Chi remembered. "What was thinking you asking you that especially on a school night?"

"It's okay. I forget what day it is all the time."

"Gohan walk her to her plane right now."

"W-what? Why me?"

"Gohan it's common courtesy for a man to walk a lady out to their vehicle!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll see you later Goten and it was nice to meet you Chi-Chi."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Bye-bye!"

Gohan and Erasa walked a little ways from the house. Erasa got out her capsule for the plane and threw it. Her mini plane appeared out of the smoke.

"Gohan those guys from before who were they?"

"Just some thugs who want to cause trouble for me and my family. People like them comes around every so often."

"Why would anyone do that? If it wasn't for you I don't what would happen to the Earth. People can be so ungrateful sometimes."

"As long as my family is fine I don't mind."

"Gohan you're too nice sometimes. Even with your looks, strength, intelligence-"

"Could you skip to the point?"

"With someone with all of those skills someone could still walk all over you."

"You think so?" Gohan laughed. She's telling the truth regarding the situation he's in with Videl.

"Well, always I'm glad that you're okay. I thought that you have gotten sick or that Videl had done something to you."

"Videl! Why do think she had anything to do with me not coming to school?"

"She just seemed really happy that day you came to school late and you seemed kind of down that day too. I was worried that she was bullying you."

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"I guess I'm gone then. Gotta get this thing back to my dad and pick up my little brother. You're so lucky to have a brother like Goten. He's so cute."

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Have a safe journey back."

"See you later Gohan."

Gohan watched as Erasa flew off. He could go back to training but he rather not after the thug accident from earlier. Even though they were behind bars he rather not leave his mother alone. Tomorrow, he would just to train harder.

"Gohan! Can we go back to training now? I was really having fun!"

"We can do it tomorrow. Why don't we do something else instead?"

"Aw."

"Gohan you better not be slacking in your training. You took time off of school for this!" Chi-Chi- yelled.

"I got an idea Goten why don't we do a practice spar. You said that you wanted to join the tournament too right?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

During her fly back to Son City, Erasa realized that Gohan never answered her question about Videl. He completely dodged it. She had to look into that.

* * *

*Thanks for all of the reviews and since now we have all of the basic knowledge out of the way from the first chapter. Now I can work on showing off how some people lives are different in this what if.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturdays were supposed to be the day of the week. No school and homework would be forgotten until tomorrow night or early Monday morning at the latest. It is the day of fun or it should be.

"Why do I have to watch Pin? Couldn't Papel or a babysitter watch him?"

"Papel has to do something at the university and why would we need a babysitter when we have you Erasa?"

"Maybe I had something to do!"

"Then you can take your brother with you."

"But Mom-"

"No buts Erasa. Make it a big sister little brother day. You two don't spend enough time together."

"Papel is his sister too."

"Erasa."

"Fine."

Once both of her parents walked out of the door, Erasa crept into her little brother's room. She wanted to know what he was doing. He had his action figures out and is currently playing with his Gohan and new Great Sayiaman. Now knowing Gohan personality, Erasa found that having one of his figures to be cool. As if he senses her, Pin looked at her.

"Make me a sandwich."

"You're eight Pin make your own sandwich. Just because Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean you can act up."

"Just because of Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean you can tell me want to do."

"You're such a brat."

Pin stuck out his tongue. Erasa rolled her eyes at her little brother's immaturity. She went back into the living room. Turning on the television, the news was showing the mall. Apparently, there is a sale going on in all of the stores there. Erasa thought about going so that she could get some new outfits but that would mean Pin had to go with her.

"Did you make my sandwich yet?" Pin asked walking into the room.

"Pin why don't we have a brother-sister day? We can go hang out just the two of us."

"You wanna go to the mall and I have to go is mean right?"

"So you wanna go to that's great go grab your jacket and we can-"

"But I don't wanna go to the mall."

"Come on Pen, I'll buy you a new toy if you go with me."

"Any toy?"

"Any toy."

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

Pin ran into his room to get his jacket. Erasa sighed in relief. It is always a battle to make him do what she wanted. Pin only acted like this towards herself and their older sister Markerette. To their parents, Pin could do no wrong.

"Honesty an eight-year-old should just do what they're told."

"What was that Erasa? I can take off my jacket and stay here you know."

"Hey, I'm buying you a toy so don't act up."

"I don't act up."

"Come on let's go."

Since the only two vehicles that the family owned were currently in use, Erasa and Pin had to walk their way to the mall. Erasa made sure to keep Pin close to her on the walk there. A thug could pop up anywhere.

They made it to the mall without a problem. The building seemed to be more packed than normal. It looked like people from outside the city were here for the sales. Tightening her grip on his hand, Erasa dragged Pin into her favorite clothing store.

After what seems like an entirety for Pin which was actually five minutes, Erasa walked out of the dressing room with her first outfit on. She wanted to know what he thought of it then realized that he would be no help.

"Why couldn't we go to the toy store first?" Pin whined.

"Don't worry we'll go after I find some new outfits."

"But that's gonna take forever!"

"And you picking out a toy isn't."

"Nope! I already know what I want."

"Good. Now, what do you think of this shirt?"

Erasa had a yellow t-shirt on that had a giant smiley face on it."

"It's you."

"You think so? Might as well buy it then. I'm needing a new outfit to wear for the tournament coming up."

"Tournament? On you mean the World Martial Arts Tournament! I wanna go."

"Okay."

"If you don't let me go I'll-" Pin stopped himself when he realized her answer. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to cheer on my friend so the more the merrier."

"Cool! This is going to be the year that the old hack gonna lose his title."

"Pin, you shouldn't say those things about people. You know better," Erasa frowned.

"But Dad says the same thing."

"I know but still... He has a daughter to look after and they don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up I want to go to the toy store before the new Great Sayiaman gets sold out."

"Let me just pay for this real quick."

Erasa quickly bought the shirt and met up with Pin, who was already out the store. He dragged her to the third floor of the mall. The toy store seemed to be even more packed than the clothing store.

"Erasa! Erasa! Look!"

Pin showed her an action figure of a man with blond hair. Even though it is an action figure, Erasa could see the similarities to Gohan when he had blond hair during the Cell Games. The difference is that the man looked older.

"It's Gohan's dad! I got the last one!"

"Oh."

"I want this one."

"What other people do they have over there?"

"Well, all of the Gohan and Great Sayiaman's toys are gone. There are a few left of the purple hair guy Mirai, Ma Junior, the robot from Capsules Corporation, and Yamcha the baseball player, and a few more people that were in the games. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering?"

Truth be told, she wanted to see if they sold one for Chi-Chi. It would have been when she was younger since she never fought in the games. Someone as cool as Chi=chi needed one in her opinion.

"Hurry up and buy it for me! I want to play with it!"

"Alright give me a second."

Pin bounced in place as he watched his sister buy the toy. Once Erasa got her receipt, he grabbed the toy. Erasa had to stop him from opening it right in the store. Pin looked up at her and frowned.

"Can't you wait till we get home?"

"But I wanna play with it now."

"I can return it."

"Fine. I'll wait."

"Good boy."

On their way out of the mall, they noticed a man holding up a sign about an amazing deal. A crowd surrounded the man and seemed to be harassing him instead of looking at the sign. Pin noticed him first and pointed him out to Erasa.

"Hey, isn't that the faker?"

"Huh?"

Taking a better look at the man, Erasa realized who the man is. It is Hercule Satan the father of Videl Satan and the biggest laughing stock of the world. She felt instantly bad for him since he is trying to his job. He did not need this extra work. Erasa thought about jumping in to stop them but who would listen to her?

"Why can't they just leave him alone? This affects his daughter too."

"Don't act like you care."

Erasa and Pin jumped at the new voice. Pin hide behind his sister when he saw the mean looking woman. Erasa put up her trademark smile to her classmate.

"Hello, Videl."

"If you aren't going do anything then leave."

"We were just on our way back home," Erasa replied.

Videl turned away and went back to whatever she was doing. Something inside of Erasa made her speak about what had been on her mind for a while.

"Videl have you been bulling Gohan?"

Videl stopped in her tracks at the accusation. She did not turn around to face Erasa but did answer her.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with him not coming to school? He's a superstar you know. He probably got tried dealing with people under him."

"You know he isn't like that."

Videl let out a chuckle before she walked off. Erasa could feel her anger comes over her. Videl is hiding something from her and she didn't like it. A tug on her shorts took her out of the emotion.

"What is it Pin?"

"When you said Gohan do you mean the Earth's savior?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him? I wanna meet him!"

"Because you were either going to act like a fanboy or be too speechless to say anything to him."

"No, I wouldn't! I'm very mature for my age."

"We both know that's a lie and plus I want Gohan to be able to relax during his time here. When I went to his house the other week, he and his family were already bombarded with people."

"You went to his house!"

"I really need to watch what I say around you."

"Can you take me next time?"

"I'm already taking you to the tournament isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Let's talk more about this more when we get home. I wanna be home before Mom and Dad get there."

"Fine."

The siblings took there time heading back home. Even though earlier Pin was in a hurry to go home so that he could play, the two of them didn't usually spend time together. They talked about school and anytime Pin would mention Gohan Erasa would change the conversation. Erasa didn't understand why but lately when someone mentioned him she would get excited. Flirting with guys is one of her favorite past time, but she never got too serious with it. This is a new territory for her and she never really flirted with him. She was so busy in her thoughts that she walked into a man.

"Sorry."

"You should watch where you're going blondie."

"I-I said sorry."

"Don't get an attitude with me."

Pin hid behind his sister when the man got closer to them. The man grabbed Erasa's face and pulled it closer. Erasa tried to pull away but his grip is too strong.

"Leave me alone!"

"Let go of my sister!"

"I should teach you a lesson."

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"Huh?"

They looked up to where the voice is coming from. The Great Sayiaman floated above them with his arms cross. The man quickly lets go of Erasa's face. He took off running down the street.

"Excuse me, citizens, I'll be right back."

It took him a second to grab the man and take him to the closest police station. When he came back to them Pin ran up to take a closer look at him. He could not believe that he is meeting one of his idols.

"Sorry about that citizens. He is a wanted criminal so I had to take care of him."

"You're really him. You're really him!"

"Hello, there little boy."

"Look Sis it's him. The Great Sayiaman just saved us."

"Amazing."

"Would you two like it if I walk you guys home?"

"Can we?"

"Yes! Of course!"

As he walked them down the street, Gohan couldn't believe his luck. He was nervous that Erasa would figure out who he was under the mask. A part of him knew that she wouldn't tell anyone since the news hasn't gotten word that he would compete in the tournament. At least no one would make a big fuss about him walking them home since he would usually do that to people.

"Mr. Sayiaman how did you learn how to fly? Since you're a superhero do you know Gohan? My sister goes to school with him, but she won't let me meet him."

How should he answer him? Telling to much could reveal himself and he didn't want Erasa to have another secret to keep.

"You can say that I kind of look up to Son Gohan."

"I do too! I have his action figure and I just got his dad. See!"

"It looks just like him."

Before he knew it, they had made it to the house. A young woman clad in a white dress sat out front waiting for them. She shot up once she saw the Great Sayiaman.

"Big Sis the Great Sayiaman walked us home!" Pin yelled. He ran up to her and shoved his new toy in her face. "I got a new toy too."

"Great Sayiaman..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Great Sayiaman..."

"Come on let's go inside since you aren't being very mature."

Papel glared at her brother. How could someone as cute as him be annoying? She didn't fight back when he pushed her in the house.

"Thank you for walking us home."

"It was my pleasure Erasa."

Erasa's eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal. She giggled to herself before skipping into her home.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you some more notes at the end of the week Gohan."

Gohan couldn't believe that she figured it out.

"How did you-"

"My brother and I never said our names."

Gohan couldn't help but stare at her.

"I'm such an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpner loves his life. He comes from a well-off family and he is the captain of the Boxing Club. The only thing that he really wants now in his life is a girlfriend. Not any girlfriend but one that could match him in strength and he already had one in mind.

"Hey, Videl!"

The bad attitude teen turned around to face him. Sharpner noticed that she seemed happier lately. He, however, did not put together that she is like this because of the lack of Gohan. He assumed that she had been given some good news. Today, however, it looked like she is back to her regular bitter self.

"What do you want Sharpner?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?"

"I'm busy."

"Right. You're going to compete in the tournament that's coming up soon. After your victory how about then we go out for a celebratory dinner."

Videl gave him a blank stare. The school week just started and he is already asking her out again. Videl could not help but wonder what is his end game? Money could not be an option since her family had none. It would be a lie if she said that her curiosity is not swaying her decision.

"Come on. A beautiful woman like yourself needs to relax sometime."

"Fine. One date."

"Really? I mean great! We can figure stuff after the tournament. See you in class."

Nothing could wipe the smile off of Sharpner's face now. It took a couple of years but he finally got a date with Videl. When they first meet he ignored her. She is the daughter of the man who tried to lie to the world. He thought his daughter had to be the same as him, but then he started looking at her in a way no one else could. She measures up in his mind to be the perfect girl for himself.. Videl is a strong woman who knew how to stand up for herself. She is the one for him.

When he sat down in his seat he noticed something weird between Videl and Erasa. Erasa had always been neutral with Videl. She might like gossip but she never let that sway her decisions on how she treated people. She would only dislike someone if they did something to her or someone close to her. Even then Erasa does not have the heart to hate someone.

"Maybe I'm over thinking it."

"Settle down is in session," the professor said. "Class is in session."

* * *

In West City, Trunks and Goten were in the middle of a lesson of their own. The two of them would go back and forward to each others house for their homeschooling. Sometimes if one of her parents dropped her off, Marron would join them. Chi-Chi and Bulma did not want her to be left out on the chance to get a good education. She might be younger than them, but she can understand the lessons better than Trunks in certain subjects. Her work, however, is made at a lower level than theirs since she is only three.

"How do you understand all of this Marron? It's all about rocks," Trunks complained.

"Well there are a lot of shiny rocks out there and my mom likes shiny things. I want to find one for her."

"I think my mom would like a shiny rock too," Goten agreed.

"Both of you are such little kids."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid."

"Let's just hurry up with this homework so I can go back to training. The tournament is coming up soon and I'm going to give the adults a run for their money," Trunks bragged.

"What about me? I'm joining too."

"Don't take it personally I'm just stronger than you."

"No, you're not I beat you before."

"Well, that was just a fluke."

"No, it wasn't!"

While the two of them were fighting, Marron finished her work. Their tutor walked with Bulma to check on them. The tutor, who is already used to their actions, looked defeated. This is why she left the room to go find Miss. Briefs. She tried to deal with the two of them, but she could not do it anymore. If they were not fighting they were goofing off. They never paid attention to her.

"Boys!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh oh."

"Mom!"

"Are you two to finished your work?"

"Well, uh. You see Mom we are in a middle of a discussion, yeah."

"Is that so?"

"I finished my work!" Marron yelled holding up her work.

"Even with Marron, I can't handle working here anymore. I'm sorry, but I quit."

"Wait a minute!"

The tutor basically ran out of the house just to get away from Goten and Trunks. Bulma turned to face her son and his friend. If looks could kill both of them would be died right now. Goten hid behind Trunks while the older boy tried to get Marron to help them. The young girl did not pay him any attention and instead started doodling on her worksheet.

"M-mom! You're looking lovely today."

"Did you do something with your hair?"

"Because it looks lovely."

"That's the third one this week and the ninth one this month," Bulma growled.

"That's one more than last month," mused Marron.

"You're not helping Marron."

"Oh, sorry."

"Trunks did it! I was trying to do my work!"

"Goten you're lying!"

Bulma did not pay attention to Goten's sorry attempt to lie his way out punishment that Chi-Chi would be giving him later. She already knew that both of them are the reason for the tutor's resignation.

"I hope you two know how much trouble you're in."

"Yes."

"I love you Mom," Trunks added in an attempt to save himself.

* * *

Once class ended, Sharpner wanted to talk to Videl more but she had already left the room. She probably wanted to get back to training. Sharpner could not get mad at that. He instead walked over to Erasa to see how her day been and tell her the great news.

"You're going on a date with her?"

"Yup. After she wins the tournament we're going."

"Sharpner I think you should stay away from her."

"Huh? Why? You know I've been asking her for a date for two years."

"I just don't think she's the right one for you."

"Oh? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Not even in your dreams, Sharpner."

"Then what's up? You never had a problem with her before."

Erasa did not know how to put it. She could tell him about the conversation with her a few days ago but that could cause more trouble than it's worth. Videl could easily reveal whatever dirt she has on Gohan if she crosses her but at the same time, Sharpner is her best friend.

"I just think you could do better. You don't even know her that well."

"You worry too much. See you later I have to head to practice."

Sharpner ran off to get to his club. Erasa hoped that what she thinks Videl could do will not happen. Since Sharpner did not know Gohan really well maybe Videl really do like Sharpner.

"She's crazier than I thought."

* * *

After witnessing Goten and Trunks being chewed out by Bulma, Marron sat outside waiting for her mother to come to pick her up. She and her family are living with her father's teacher since their house is being renovated. She noticed that Trunks' grandmother coming out of the building with a glass of lemonade on a tray.

"Here you go, Marron. You must be thirsty?"

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Marron, darling would you like some lunch before you leave?" Panchy asked.

"No, thank you. After Mama comes, we and Daddy are going to have a panic in the park."

"A panic? That sounds wonderful! I haven't been to a panic in a long time, but everyone is so busy lately. Maybe Tights would want to have one with me? But she still is away. What a shame."

Before she could think about it anymore, 18 landed her plane a few feet away from them. Marron ran over to her mother and hugged her leg. 18 smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello 18," Panchy greeted.

"Hey. Ready to go Marron?"

"Yeah! And look, Mama, my teacher gave me a smiley face on my work before she quit."

"Before she quit?" 18 sighed. "Can you give Bulma my thanks for watching her."

"Of course."

"Come on Marron. Daddy will be so proud of you for doing so well."

"Yay!"

Marron jumped into the backseat of the plane. Thinking about showing off her work to her dad, she bounced in her seat. 18 chuckled to herself before starting up the plane. Since Bulma had given her family an advanced plane model, the plane ride to Son City would be shorter than normal. During the trip, Marron told her mother how her day was.

"Mama, when can we go back home?"

"Soon. Daddy just checked on it today."

"Yay! Do you think we will see Gohan today too?"

"If we do you might not recognize him," 18 explained, "or I might pretend he doesn't exist."

If he is wearing that stupid disguise it will be easy ignoring him. She loves Gohan she truly does. He saved her from Cell, but she could not for the life of her get behind his superhero persona.

Krillin waited for them in Android Park with everything already set up. Every time he heard the name Krillin had to smile. They renamed the park after 16. If he was here he would love to visit this place.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, there honey. How was your day?"

"Good. I got a smiley on my work."

"That's great! You're such a smart girl."

"Like Mama?"

"Just like Mama."

"Let's just eat already," 18 mumbled.

The family enjoyed their family panic. People from time to time would walk up to them during their meal wanting to get an autograph or a picture from Krillin. The braver ones wanted one from 18. The two of them knew something like this would happen to be out in a very public place, but the panic was Marron's idea. The broadcast of the Cell Games clearly showed Krillin and it picked up 18 being spit out of Cell. The two of them became famous from this for different reasons. Like the other Z-Fighters, Krillin gained his fame from helping to save the Earth. 18 is the only person who has ever gotten out of Cell in a semi-understandable way. Everyone else in the world somehow magically appeared back where they were during the time Cell attacked them.

"Honestly, did they not see that we were eating?"

"I know, but we had a good time. Isn't that right Marron?"

"Right!"

"That is the only part I don't like about being famous," 18 said. "17 is lucky. He doesn't have to deal with this."

"How is 17? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. Every time I think he matured he proves me wrong. I feel for his wife."

"I wanna visit Uncle 17."

"Uncle 17 works a lot, sweetie, so that's going to be hard to do," Krillin explained.

"I'll see if Nico and Riina can come over for you," 18 added.

"Can Nimu come over too?"

"He's just a baby, honey. It's too early for him to travel."

"Maybe we should invite them to watch the tournament? I know that all of them can't come but those two should meet the other kids."

"I'll ask 17 tomorrow. He and Aoi shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Yay! I get to play with Nico and Riina!"

* * *

*Since we never got to meet 17's family in Super, I'm adding them now. Marron had such an opportunity to be more than a side character and Goten deserves to be his own character.

Also to anon, I have Grammarly but since I have free one it tells me how many mistakes I have but it won't physically show me it and websites won't tell me how to change it.


	5. Chapter 5

Goten is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the younger brother of Gohan, and best friends with Trunks Briefs. To everyone in the world, this is all that he is, but he knew that he is so much more. He just had to show it to everyone which is easier said than done.

He and Gohan are in the kitchen doing the little work that their mother had given them. Even though Gohan was allowed to leave school to train for the tournament, Chi-Chi did not want him to be left behind by other students his age. It helped that Erasa came over to give him the work that he missed.

"Are you two finished with your work?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let me check them then."

Chi-Chi scanned over their work to find any incorrect answers. She looked over Gohan's paper first before giving it back to him. Goten hoped that he got all of his answers right so that he could go outside. She handed back Goten's paper and smiled.

"Great job boys perfect marks."

"Does this mean I can go outside now?"

"Just be back before dinner."

"Thank you! Love you!"

Goten ran out of the kitchen and into his room to change his clothes. He made sure that his hat hid his hair good enough so no one of could tell who is from that. While looking at himself in the mirror, Gohan walked into the room. Goten told him earlier that he instead of training he wanted to do something different.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I'm going to make a new friend. There aren't any other kids around here, so I'm going to one of the cities."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No! People are going to recognize you and it already took me a month to figure out my disguise."

"Fine. Fine. Just be careful okay."

"I will! I even have candy to share with them."

Instead of walking out the front door, Goten flew out the window. Even though he mad a plan about how to make a friend, Goten had no idea as to where to find one. He knew that the kids his age are still in school, but they had things called recess where they go outside and play. He could make a friend then. All of the schools in West City are out of the running, but he could go to Son City. If his brother can make friends there then so can he.

It took him under an hour to fly to the city. He landed outside of the city like his mom told him and Gohan since it would lessen the suspension of him. He walked around the city trying to find a school made for his age. It took him ages to find his first school, but it was not the type of school that he wanted.

"Orange Star High School? This is Gohan's school, right?"

A loud bell started to ring. The unexpected sound made him jump a little. He watched as teenagers walked out of the building going to either their cars, the school buses, or justing walking off the property. Maybe one of them could show him the walk to the nearest kid school.

"Excuse me. I have a question. Excuse me, " Goten mumbled.

His nerves are getting the better of him. It was not often that he had to talk to someone outside his family or his family's friends. He really did not think his 'make friend plan' out enough. Granted he someone else usually told him what to do. Maybe a teacher could help him or he could find someone he could recognize. Marron's family lives in this city right? Or are they still staying at Master Roshi's? He then remembered that there is someone here that could help him.

"Miss Erasa!"

"Huh?"

Goten ran up to her. She is surrounded by some of her friends when he ran up to her. Everyone looked down at him trying to figure out who he is. They knew that Erasa had a brother, but he did not match up with the way she described him.

"Can I help you, little boy?"

"Huh? Don't you remember me you can to my house on Saturday."

Erasa had to think for a moment before realizing who this boy is. She grabbed Goten's hand dragged him away from her friends and everyone else. She got to eye level with him.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be walking around here."

"Don't worry. My mom and Gohan trained me to fight and I have this disguise on so no one knows who I am."

"But still you shouldn't be walking alone around the city at your age. What did you need you needed anyway?"

"Do you know where the kid school is?"

"Kid school? You mean the one for your age."

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm sorry Goten but they already let them out of school."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so. My little brother gets home before me."

"Then I came to late," Goten pouted.

"Don't worry I'm bringing my brother to watch the tournament with me. Maybe you can play with him then?"

"Really? That's great!" Goten felt so excited about the thought of making a new friend that he flew up and did loops in the air. This caught the attention of everyone. It took Erasa by surprise since she did not know that he could fly. "Thank you Erasa!"

"Tell Gohan and Miss Chi-Chi for me."

"Okay!"

Goten flew off leaving Erasa to deal with the crowd of people. Not ready to go home yet, Goten decided to look at the city from the sky. He wanted to see the place where Gohan protects in his free time. A large and rather expensive looking building sat towards the end of town that held the wealthier families of the city. This made Goten curious.

"I wonder if that's a school?"

Goten flew down in front of the building. He saw a girl his age on a swingset not too far from him. She is another potential friend for him to have.

"Hello!"

The girl jumped from her seat. She put her bag in front of her to hide. Taking a peak from behind it, she could see Goten smiling at her.

"My name is Goten. What's yours?"

"V-valese."

"Hey Valese, is this a school?"

"Yes. I'm waiting on my butler to pick me up."

"I was on my way home too. Do you want to play until your butler comes? We can share my candy."

"Candy? My parents don't usually let me eat candy."

"Really? Try this one it's strawberry flavor."

Goten handed Valese a piece of candy wrapped up. Valese inspected at the gumball before popping it into her mouth. Her smile as she chewed on it made Goten happy.

"This is delicious!"

"See. I knew you would like it."

"What games do you know how to play Goten?"

"I know lots! We can catch some bugs. They're probably different from the ones around my house."

"Bugs!"

"Yeah! I bet there are some pretty ones around here."

"But bugs are gross and they carry diseases!"

"People can too through and not everyone can be pretty. Don't worry you don't have to touch them I know girls don't like them."

Goten dragged Valese over to the flowerbed that is near the school door. Valese stayed a good distance away as see watched Goten look through the dirt to find a bug. Since she goes to an all-girl school, Valese rarely had the chance to interact with a boy her age.

"Do other boys like bugs?"

"Well, my big brother does. You can get some more candy if you want."

"Thank you."

Valese looked through the small bag and got herself a chocolate covered pocky stick. Goten turned around to show her the bug he found in the flower bed. It is small and white with black spots on it. Valese thought the insect looked like a ladybug but those are red.

"It's an albino ladybug. These are pretty rare to find."

"That's a ladybug? I never saw a white one before."

"It's because the one doesn't have enough pigments in its body to make it red."

"That's so cool."

"What to hold it?"

"Will it bite."

"Dunno."

Before Goten could transfer the ladybug into Valese's hands, Gohan flew down to them. He clad himself in his Great Sayiaman outfit so that at least if he gets surrounded by people it's not because of 'Gohan'.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. You supposed to come home before dinner," Gohan scolded. He realized that someone else is with Goten and panicked. "Your mother has been looking for you; little boy that I have never met before in my life."

"You're the Great Saiyaman!"

"That's right little girl. Now, where are your parents? I don't want to leave you all alone."

"They're probably still at work right now. My butler is over there though if you need him."

Gohan turned around to see a man with his mouth wide open.

"That's good. He can take you home and as for you." Gohan bent down to whisper to Goten. "If we don't hurry home now Mom might not let you join the tournament."

"R-right! Let's go Great Saiyaman!"

"Tournament?" Valese repeated.

The brothers fly off as fast as they could to get away from the awkward situation that they were making. They did not understand how much how much they stood out. Since Valese had her head down when Goten first approached her, she never saw him flying before. She knew that a select few people have this ability.

"Wow, he's so cool." Valese realizes that she is still holding Goten's candy bag. "Wait! Goten you forgot your bag!"

Unfortunately, he was already out of eyesight. She wondered when the next time she would see her new friend again.

* * *

*I was going to have Goten meet Pin and becomes friends with him at first, but I thought Valese would be better since she doesn't know any of the Z-fighters. I find it better for Goten to become friends with someone that doesn't know you instead of being introduced to them by someone he already knows.

I guess the next chapter is the start of the tournament. I'm telling you whenever I get to the fighting scenes it's going to be a pain. Plus I like to point out if you follow me on Twitter you already knew that I named Gohan and Erasa's daughter Fu before that name was used in Xenoverse so now her name is Fuuya (Fu).


	6. Chapter 6

18 waited outside Kame House for Bulma. She is to pick up 18, the rest of her family, Oolong, and Roshi so that everyone could go to the tournament together. The scientist had just called saying that she is on her way after picking up the Son family. 18 looked up at the sky and sighed. Today, Son Goku would come back to the world of the living just for one day. A familiar tightness in her chest started to form.

"No. I don't follow his orders. Goku is my husband's best friend," she told herself. Every so often she would hear Dr. Gero's voice telling her to kill everyone. She has talked to her brother about this and learn that he too would hear the voice. Neither one of them had any desire to act on the command, but it does take a toll on them sometime.

"18 are you alright?"

"Krillin? Yes, I just have a headache is all."

Krillin looked at his wife before taking her hand into his. He knew that just holding her hand would help calm her down. She told him about the voices one night and he been helping her fight through them ever since. He and 17's wife would share the different techniques that they have used with their spouse to see if it would have the other.

"Thank you, Krillin. I feel better now."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Hey! Auntie! Uncle! Look at this!"

18 and Krillin looked over to one of their nieces. Riina, the oldest, is doing a handstand on Turtle with Marron standing on her feet. Riina's balance is perfect on top of the animal while Marron seemed to struggle to stay on. Even though she is having a hard time, Marron looked like she is having a blast.

The brunette already had her hair in a braid for the tournament. She has on a plain white shirt and insisted on wearing a black skirt with shorts under them. Her reason behind this outfit is that she must dress cutely while beating up people. Krillin is just glad that she wore shoes that is good to fight in.

"Nico is right. Marron I don't want you to get hurt and two shouldn't be playing on Turtle."

"Don't worry Daddy I won't get hurt."

"You two are heavy through," Turtle grunted.

"Marron you shouldn't be up there. You might get hurt."

"Don't worry Nico she's fine."

Nico is the exact opposite of his sister. The timid boy has short violet hair that contrasts with his green eye color. His outfit is more practical than Riina's for fighting. He has on a navy tracksuit with matching shoes. To hear that he wanted to join the tournament came as a surprise to 18 knowing his personality.

"Those kids sure do have a lot of energy," Roshi commented.

"It makes me tired just watching them," Oolong added.

"Hey, guys we're here!" Bulma yelled over a loudspeaker.

* * *

"You seem excited. Prepared for the tournament?" Hercule asked.

Videl finished fixing her hair into her pigtails before turning to her father, a smirk on her face. The two of them were on the tournament grounds. They are in a dressing room that used by the champion and their associates.

"I know a certain person who will be joining the tournament and I can't wait to beat him down."

"Videl you need to learn not to be hostile towards everyone."

"People think that he's good, but I see through him."

Hercule frowned. He figured that Videl is the one in the wrong.

"Don't use this tournament as a way to bully someone, young lady. I won't allow that to happen."

"That's not happening Dad."

"Good. I already don't want you participating since that headache of yours haven't stopped."

"No need to worry. The medicine hasn't kicked in yet. Plus I'm too strong to let a little headache stop me from fighting."

"I know you are my little firecracker."

Hercule kissed Videl's forehead which caused her to go red. She tried to rub away the kiss. Why are dads so embarrassing?

* * *

Gohan could not help but to smile at Trunks and Riina. The two of them have been fighting since the moment Trunks found out that she wanted to fight in the tournament. The idea of a girl fighting against him and thinking that she would win against him baffles Trunks.

"What does being girl got to do anything with fighting?"

"Because-"

"Trunks pick your words carefully," Bulma growled from the driver's seat. Bluma might not be a fighter but she will not allow her son to look down on women fighters.

"There's nothing wrong with them it's just that being the Sayian boy I am I'm naturally going to beat you in a fight."

"In your dreams!"

"I can win in those as well that is correct."

Bulma side eyed Vegeta. She swears that Trunks get's his ego from him. Vegeta was not going to correct the boy since he does train him to be strong. A few seats behind them, 18 rolled her eyes. 17 says that Riina reminds him of herself, but she does not see it. Riina is just as overconfident and stubborn as her adoptive father.

"Excuse me but didn't my auntie break your dad's arm in a fight before while he was a Super Saiyan?" Nico asked. "Shouldn't that show that a girl can be and is just as strong as a Saiyan?"

Trunks' face went red. He did not hear about that.

"All of you sit down and shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

The entire plane erupted in laughter at his overreaction. Vegeta knew that he could beat 18 in a fight easily now. However, this does not mean he likes it when someone mentions his defeat at her hands.

"It's great to see everyone," Launch mused.

"We aren't all together yet," Yamcha reminded. "Piccolo is waiting for us to get there."

"Yeah, and Dad should be coming soon," Goten added.

"Before I forget, Vegeta and this goes for the boys too but we shouldn't go Super Saiyan unless we're fighting against someone on our level. We don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

"It's not like I need it to win," Vegeta said.

"That's fine with us," Trunks replied.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"We're here!" Bulma announced.

Bulma landed the plane in the designated landing zone where Piccolo wanted to greet them. The moment that the group walked into the entrance they got barbered with fans and the press. In hindsight, everyone should have realized that something like this was going to happen.

"Son Gohan! Son Gohan! Are you here to take the championship?" one reporter asked.

"Are your mother and brother joining too or will they be watching?"

"Will the other be joining?"

"This is going to be impossible to get through," 18 complained.

Piccolo's eyes shined for a moment and then suddenly all of the cameras in the area exploded.

"Now scram or else," Vegeta threated.

Vegeta's temper is common knowledge on Earth. The crowd quickly ran away from them, but they could still feel them looking at them.

"I'm glad that I haven't changed into my costume yet," Gohan said.

"You would make a great guard dog," Bulma joked.

"You really would Vegeta."

"Huh?"

The group looked behind them to see Goku and Baba. The free-spirit Saiyan waved at them.

"Dad!"

"Goku!"

Gohan and Krillin tackled Goku to the ground. They had to hold back the tears that were forming and soon more of the Z-fighters joined in on the dogpile. Chi-Chi let her tears flow down her cheeks. Even if it for a day she got her husband back. She then noticed Goten hesitating to join in.

"Goku I'll be back in 24 hours."

"Gotcha."

"Go on Goten that's Daddy," Chi-Chi cooed.

"Whose this little fella? You look just like me."

"I'm Goten."

"Well, Goten let's have the best day ever alright."

Goten jumped into Goku's arms and gave him the biggest hug that he could.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but we need to go before the registration closes," Piccolo warned.

"I'll be right back!" Gohan shouted as he ran off. "I need to change before I sign up."

All of the adults managed to sign up before Gohan made it back. Dressed in his Great Sayianman costume, he stood behind the kids. Goku titled his head in confusion at his son's getup. Is it a fashion thing?

"You got a lot of catching up to do," Launch giggled.

"I'll like to sign up please," Trunks said.

"Alright, one children's division submission."

"I don't want to fight with the little kids. I'll fight with the adult."

"Sorry, only the age 15 and above can fight in that division."

"Fine."

"Man, I got five years to go then," Riina complained.

After everyone finished registering, the group slipt up. The fighters kept heading north while everyone else headed towards the stands.

"Miss Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi turned around to see Erasa and her little brother running up to her.

"Erasa it's good to see you."

"Is Gohan already getting ready?"

"Yes."

"Aw, I wanted to wish him good luck."

"Hey, Chi-Chi who and the hell are these two?" Launch asked. Somehow she managed to sneeze and changed personality on their walk.

"This is Gohan's friend."

"So this is the girl we been hearing about," Bulma hummed.

"Hi! I'm Marron."

"I'm Pin," he mumbled. He could not believe that his sister knew such famous people. She is friends with Earth's Savior and his family.

"Oh, so now you're shy."

"Shut up."

They made it to their seats with time to spare. The children's division is about to start. Erasa and Pin learned that they should cheer for Goten, Trunks, Riina, and Nico since all of them are fighting in this division.

"Even though it's a kid competition, the prize for the first place winner is 10 million Zeni while second place is 5 million. Also, the winner will have a fight against the champion Mr. Satan!" the announcer yelled.

The mention of Mr. Satan caused the audience to boo. The man in question walked out to the ring and waved at the crowd.

"Man, I feel sorry for the guy," Yamcha sighed.

"Mankind can be cruel," Roshi agreed.

"He has guts to be able to walk out here," Bulma said. "At least he's not annoying like he was a few years ago."

"At least you guys feel the same too," Erasa thought.

"Do you have anything you like to say, Mr. Satan?"

"I'm excited to see the talent that I'm sure that the children will show today. They will make us all proud."

"Now with those words let's begin the competition! The first match will be between Peperone age 14 against Nico age 8!"

* * *

*The main pairing is Erasa and Gohan hence the name of the story Son Erasa.

*The reason Videl is so bitter to not just Gohan but to everyone is that she been bullied ever Cell games because her dad is seen as a fraud. Videl had a wall up in the original story that Gohan had to knock down but here she has a wall, guards, and attack dogs. Hercule never claimed that he beat Cell in this what if because the camera were still working so everyone knows Gohan did it. It's that people put all their fate and money into him when he claimed he could do it even during the games after Cell knocked him out that people hate him for. Then they realized that Gohan's dad has saved them before from King Piccolo which gives them more of a reason to back Gohan.

*Gohan unlike in the original story has trained in the time of peace with his mother and Goten sometimes with Piccolo if he really needs to get away. Training is his coping mechanism. Vegeta is still stronger than him like in the original, but Gohan is still stronger than Cell.

*Everyone is a little bit different in this what if.

*I looked it up Zeni is the equivalent to Yen so 10 million Zeni/Yen is equal to $89,852.10 in USD.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan entered a large open area with his father and their friends. The children went to a separate area to wait for their matches after getting ready. Everyone wanted to hurry through whatever they had to do so that they could watch them.

"No way! It's you guys!"

A man in a suit ran up to the group which some of them recognized the man from their past.

"Yo!" Goku greeted.

"You're still announcing?" Krillin asked.

"Of course! But I must admit after your group stopped joining these tournaments have been boring. I just hope that the ring doesn't get destroyed like the last time you guys came."

"It different this time around," Piccolo chuckled.

"But wait a minute didn't you die against Cell?"

"I came back from the Otherworld for the day to join the tournament," Goku answered.

The man stared at Goku and his halo. "Then did Mirai come to?"

"Mirai?"

"He's at home," Gohan answered.

"He means Trunks from the future," Krillin whispered.

"Oh. He went back to his own time."

"You're too honest," Piccolo sighed.

"Honestly, if I didn't know you I would think that you're crazy, but I do. Go luck to all of you!"

The man ran off to get ready for the children's division tournament. Gohan noticed that the other fighters were staring at them. He did not know if it is good or bad.

"To start off the judging of the punch machine, Mr. Satan will go first."

"Punch machine?" Krillin repeated.

Hercule, who stood next to the tournament worker, bowed to the other fighters before getting into position. He smashed his fist onto the machine's sensor. A number popped up on the screen.

"150 points!"

"Whoever makes it I hope we have a great match," Hercule said.

"He isn't the same guy from the Cell Games is he?" Goku asked.

"Hard to believe, I know. He became much better in my opinion," Krillin said.

Gohan watched as Hercule talked to Videl before leaving. She seemed like she is in a good mood. Maybe this means she would be nice to him for a change.

"I'll be right back."

Gohan jogged up Videl without much trouble. Since the Great Sayiaman isn't as well known as his normal self, no one bothers him.

"Uh, hey Videl."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you good luck in the tournament today."

"And you did now leave."

"But I-"

"Listen, I already have a headache and you aren't helping it."

"Do you need to lay down?"

"Now, you're sounding like my dad."

Gohan walked away to give her the space that she wanted. There something different about her that Gohan could not figure out about her. He got back to the group right on time to watch 18 take her turn.

"774 points!"

* * *

Nico paced in front of his sister. She could hear him mumble to himself about the tournament.

"You're going to do fine."

"But why do I have to go first? What if I use to much strength or what if I don't use enough?"

"Don't worry Nico it will be fun and we get to fight each other in the semifinals," Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, and whoever wins that get to fight me in the finals," Trunks said.

"Hey, we're on the same side of the bracket so you gotta go through me first!" Riina yelled.

"Aw how cute the little girl thinks she's going past the first round," a boy laughed.

Riina rolled her eyes at the comment. She is not going to entertain this boy.

"They let anyone join," he laughed. "I even have to fight a baby in my first round."

"You talk too much," Trunks replied.

"What was that!?"

"I'm going," Nico said. It seemed like he did not pay attention to the dispute at all.

"Go get them!" Riina and Goten cheered.

Nico walked out to ring with his opponent. The humongous crowd did not ease his nerves.

"The match between Peperone and Nico will now begin!"

"Go! Nico! Go!" Marron cheered.

Peperone ran towards Nico aiming for the first attack. Nico sidestepped the older boy and gave him a quick chop on the neck. The teen fell to the ground unconscious. Nico poked Peperone to see if he is breathing and smiled.

"Good. I didn't use much power in that attack."

"Incredible! The winner is Nico with one swift chop!"

"See Goten, if a ball of nerves like him can win it shows that we should fight with the adults," Trunks pointed out.

"Fair point."

"Riina! Riina! Did you see me?"

"Yeah, you look really cool out there."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Up in the tallest point of the stands, 18 and the others could see match perfectly.

"He looked a little nervous but I'm glad he made it through," Gohan said.

"Yeah, he doesn't do that well in front of people," Krillin explained.

"I wonder how good he is when he really gets going," Goku said. "18, you know how he fights right?"

"Nico is 17's son, not mine. This is my first time seeing him fight only 17 knows how strong Nico is."

A few matches finished before it was someone else turn from their group.

"Next, we have Trunks age 8 against Idasa age 15! We have already seen an amazing matchup like this earlier. Will history repeat itself?"

Up in the stands, a large woman could be heard screaming for Idasa. Unforutanly, she is sitting a seat away from Bulma.

"Idasa! Mommy's over here! How is he supposed he shows off his skills against such a small fry?"

"Excuse you," Bulma said.

"That brat won't be able to land a finger on my Idasa."

"Go Trunks! Take this kid out in one go!"

"In your dreams!"

"I'm glad I'm not in between them," Pin whispered to his sister.

"Ditto."

Back in the ring, Idasa is still trying to provoke Trunks. Trunks could only handle so much before he snaps on the so-call fighter.

"You're all talk and no bite," Trunks stated.

He kicked Idasa's legs from right under him and then proceed to kick him into the air. Idasa landed on his head leaving him unconscious. The announcer ran up to him to get a better look.

"It looks like he is unconscious. It's Trunks win!"

As Trunks walks back into the waiting room, everyone stared at him. They already saw one kid beat a teenager today and now he is the second one to do it. Riina high-fived him when he got closer.

* * *

Sharpener stood in a hallway waiting for Videl to show up. She agreed to watch the kids fight before it is her turn.

"Sharpener."

"Videl! Are you ready to watch the rest of the matches?"

"Sure."

The two of them watched as kids fought each other. Videl could recognize some of the participles from the last tournament when she competed in the division. She could tell who would win based on what she remembered of them.

"Next up we have seven-year-old Goten against Ikose age 14! You might recognize Goten as the younger brother of Son Gohan! Let's see what amazing talents he will show off today!" the announcer yelled.

Sharpener looked over at Videl. The girl looked at the matchup with a bored expression.

"Ikose doesn't have a chance," she commented.

"Yeah," Sharpener laughed. "I heard that there's a solo girl in this tournament."

"Oh really?" Videl could not hide her happiness at the sound of that. There are only a handful of woman fighters around so anytime one shows up Videl is on their side.

* * *

Goten took care of Ikose in a matter of seconds. The half Saiyan bowed at his fallen opponent before leaving the ring.

"Up next we have Riina against Koryuu!"

"He is built like a sumo wrestler so pushing him out would be the best thing to do," Riina thought as she looked him over. "He doesn't look like much though so no need to show my strength until I fight one of the guys."

"Let the match begin!"

Riina let Koryuu come to her. She flipped him out of the ring when he tried to push her out. It seemed like only she thought that pushing her opponent out of the ring is the better choice in her group. In her mind no matter how strong her opponent will be as long as they get kicked out of the ring it does not matter.

"And the winner is Riina!"

The next couple of matches ended in similar ways when it came to their group. The first match that could bring out their abilities came during the semi-finals. Goten and Nico stood in front of each other in fighting position.

The boys darted towards each other. Already guessing that Goten is stronger than him, Riina sidestepped him. He aimed for his neck to get a quick knockout. Goten saw through his plan and disappeared.

"That's not gonna work on me," Goten warned.

"Had to try."

Goten threw punches and kicks at Nico on after another. Nico managed to barely dodge all of them. Due to Nico's over-cautious personality, he did not want to try to attack Goten again unless he knew it would at least land.

"Come on Nico you have to hit him!" Riina yelled.

"Is he trying to tire him out or something?" Trunks wondered.

"Stop moving so much," Goten grumbled. He shot out a ki blast out of frustration at Nico.

"Whoa!" Nico yelled. He shot out his own ki blast to deflect Goten's. "Are we allow to do that here?"

"I think so."

"Then try this!"

Multiple blasts came out of his hands at incredible speed. Goten was ready to blast them as Nico did to him. This was until he saw that some of them were exploding before reaching him. Nico used the distraction to go behind Goten for an attack. Deciding that Nico is the bigger threat, Goten blocked his physical attacks while letting himself get hit by the ki blasts.

"How did he think to do that?" Trunks asked.

"We learned how to do a lot of stuff when we go to Monster Island," Riina responded proudly.

Goten managed to get some distance away from Nico to catch his breath. He went dashed back at Nico. Nico tried to repeat the same attack, but this time Goten managed to dodge each of the blasts to make his way up to him.

"Not gonna work this time!"

Nico managed to put his arms up to block Goten's punch, but it was powerful enough to push him near the edge of the area. Goten kicked Nico's feet out from under him making him lose his balance. Instinctively, Nico created a small ki blast aimed at the ground. The small explosion pushed him back up.

"Amazing! Nico managed to keep himself from falling out of the area!" the announcer yelled.

"This is fun, Nico!"

"Yeah. I usually never felt this way about fighting before."

"I'm not losing this through."

"Me either."

The two of them silently agreed that their last attack would decide the winner. They stayed near the edge of the ring to make it harder on themselves. Their family and friends watching noticed what they were about to do based on their stance.

"Goten wait!" Gohan yelled.

"Kamekameha!"

"Blitz Bomb!"

Goten fired a long blast that seemed to be a little unstable while Nico threw a large purple energy ball. 18 could see the resemblance of her and her brother's move with Nico's attack. The only difference is that Nico's is more impact then theirs.

When the attacks hit each other, it created an explosion. It wasn't bad enough that anyone in the audience could get hurt, but everyone could feel the shock wave. The force was too much for Nico and he fell out of the ring.

"I can't believe it Nico has fallen out of the ring! The winner is Goten!"

* * *

"Alright, Goten!" Gohan cheered.

"Those two were great," Goku complemented. "I can't wait to see what the other two can do."

"He was so close too," Krillin sighed.

"He did better than I expected," 18 said smiling.

Sharpener could not believe the match that he just saw. A seven and eight-year-olds managed to do all of that. Videl was equally impressed. She wondered if it is possible if that she could do all of that.

Down closer to the ring, Marron frown. She really wanted her cousin to win. Launch noticed this and patted her head.

"Don't be sad. He did amazing."

"Both of them are so cool!" Pin exclaimed.

"How did they learn all of that?" Erasa asked.

"While I taught Goten martial arts, Gohan showed us how to use ki," Chi-Chi explained.

"Amazing!"

"I think Goten mispronounced the move," Yamcha chuckled.

* * *

Back in the ring, Goten helped Nico up.

"We should do that again sometime," Goten said.

"A-alright," Nico stuttered. "We should get your back checked out quickly so we can watch the next match."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Goten grabbed Nico's hand and ran off back into the building. Trunks and Riina greeted them when they came in.

"Good job you two."

"I didn't think you had much of a chance against Goten, but you held your own," Trunks said.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to get checked out real quick so I can watch your guys' match," Goten explained.

"Well the match might be over when you guys make it back," Riina chuckled.

"Yeah," Trunks chuckled.

Nico sweatdropped. He could not believe how similar the two of them are. Trunks and Riina were about to leave for the ring until they heard the announcement.

"We are going to take a break so that we can repair the ring!"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at the ring. It seems that Nico's attack had messed up parts of the ring. Nico's face went red when he realized that he was the cause of the delay.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You two are nothing alike," Trunks commented.

"I know."

* * *

*I'm back in school so Sundays are going to be my writing days that doesn't mean I'm going to be able to do a full chapter each Sunday.

*You know that in Jump Carnival Dragon Ball Super Bonus Chapter we learn that 17 found and tamed the Cell Juniors who now live on the island because that's wild. I see Nico and Riina accidentally fighting them everytime they visit their dad. This causes them to have a more life threating sort of training since the Cell Juniors will attack anyone who doesn't have the ranger armband.

*While Trunks and Goten are half Saiyan, I never saw them as overpowered. 18, who hasn't been trying the past few years, and Popo can easily go toe to toe against them.

*Power wise Trunks and Goten are stronger than Riina and Nico. Riina and Nico are better at making strategies than the other two.

*Trunks, Goten, Nico, and Riina are going to be the fighters of their age range.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nico, it's been over an hour. It's okay."

"No, it's not!"

"Come on bro, you're going to miss my match."

Nico refused to move from his spot which caused Riina to sigh. She began to drag her brother towards the entrance so that he could watch the match. She sat him next to Goten. He and Trunks were surprised that Nico is still like this.

"Is he going to be okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, he's just an emotional person is all."

"It's okay," Goten cooed as he patted Nico's head.

"Plus, you should worry about me Trunks since I'm going to be the one who knocks you out of the ring."

"In your dreams," Trunks chuckled.

Off to the side, the contestants that lost watched the group. They were shocked that the semifinalist were all friends. It is obvious that Goten is going to make it because of who his brother is and from what they knew about Trunks his family has an impressive background. Nico and Riina were different since no one knew where they came from, but it gave them hope that normal kids like them could be strong too.

* * *

"I think they're ready for the next match," Yamcha said.

"Finally! Trunks is up next," Bulma said.

"Riina is gonna fight too! She's really strong," Marron explained to Papel.

"If she's anything like her brother then Trunks is gonna have some trouble," Chi-Chi pointed out. "17 must have trained them hard to get to this level."

"Who names their kids after numbers," Erasa mumbled.

"That's rich coming from a person who gave themselves a last name," Papel butted in. "Who does that?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry for the wait everyone! We will now continue on with the tournament with the fight between Trunks and Riina!" the announcer yelled.

Both of them got into position in the middle of the ring. Everyone could tell that this is about to be a great match.

"Let the match begin!"

The two of them wasted no time. They dashed toward each other and let their fist do the talking. After a while, they jumped away from each other. Both of them had a smile on their face which the longtime fighters understood.

"Miss Chi-Chi what just happened?" Erasa asked.

"They were just testing each other strength," she explained. "Now things are going to get serious."

"Hope you can keep up," Trunks joked.

He disappeared from where he was standing and started to appear around Riina. She understood this move as the Afterimage Technique which could cause her trouble if she is not careful. Several of Trunks's afterimages acted like they were about to hit Riina. Riina refused to lose her nerves to him. She raised her leg up to block Trunks's attack. She spun kicked him away from her erasing the afterimages in the process.

"I think I can keep up just well, thanks."

Riina positioned her feet as if she is about to do ballet. She smirked before leaping towards Trunks. Using the basic moves of the dance, she began to kick Trunks. Trunks soon realized that after blocking a couple of her kicks that blocking would do more bad than good for him.

"Why do her kicks hurt so much," he wondered.

He grabbed her foot and threw her up into the sky. Trunks did not know if he should let his arms rest or go on the offensive.

"Is that all a Saiyan can do?!" Riina yelled from the air.

Offensive it is. Trunks started to shoot out ki blasts one after another. Riina did not have to worry about them hitting anyone in the air so she moved around them freely in the air. She even felt safe enough to close her eyes while she dodged Trunks's attacks which is something he took advantage of. He shot up there and punched Riina in the jaw. While she was still dazed, Trunks kicked her back down to the ring.

Since Riina crashed in the ring, the match could go on. She looked up to see Trunks sticking his tongue out before flying back down to her. She climbed out of the small crater she made and brushed herself off. Trunks smirked at her while all emotion disappeared from Riina.

"Not bad for a Saiyan, huh?"

"Promenade en arabesque."

"Wha?"

Riina positioned herself to be on one foot with both arms spread out. Three balls of ki floated on her stretched out parts. Trunks was too confused to try and stop whatever she was doing. Riina slowly started spinning. Nico hummed to himself from the sidelines understanding his sister strategy.

"She's mad."

"Really?" Goten wondered.

"Yeah. She stopped smiling."

The balls of ki spun around her at the same speed that she was going. She turned to Trunks before disappearing. Trunks blocked her attack that was made to hit him from behind. The two locked themselves in hand-to-hand combat with Trunks making sure that none of Riina's kicks hit him.

* * *

"Why are her ki balls just staying there?" Gohan asked. "It doesn't seem to do the same thing as Nico's."

"Maybe she's planning on pushing him towards it," Krillin thought.

"It has to be something else?" Goku said. "She had to do a weird stance to make them."

"It's called ballet Goku," Krillin replied.

"They're breaking apart," 18 mumbled.

Like 18 said, Riina's ki balls started to break apart into smaller versions of itself. Trunks did not seem to notice because he was to focus on Riina. It seemed like he could not even hear the audience. Riina did not show any signs of what is about to happen to him.

"She's playing him," Vegeta grunted. Vegeta might not know what Riina is planning but he is annoyed that his son is not paying attention to his surroundings. He taught him better.

"They're more different than I thought," Piccolo smirked as he looked down at Vegeta. "Trunks becomes sloppy when angered while she seems to be to plan ahead."

"Don't start!"

* * *

"You're not gonna win this," Riina said.

"Oh yeah?"

Trunks tried to punch her, but Riina managed to jump over him. Without turning, Riina kicked him. This managed to push Trunks close to the edge, but he stopped himself before he could come close to falling out. He turned around to see that the three large balls of ki were now multiple little ones. He wanted to kick himself for not noticing them earlier.

Riina stood in the middle of them. She got on her tip toes before starting to do ballet moves. Everyone except Riina and Nico was surprised when the balls of ki started to move. This was the point of the earlier action.

"You got to kidding me!" Trunks yelled.

He moved out of the way of some of the blasts, but none of them hit the ground like he thought they would. In fact, the ones that Riina used to attack with would keep moving as long as she dances. The minute that Trunks tried to attack her head on the remaining ones would act as a barrier for her. Trunks placed both hands in front of himself and shot out a full power energy wave at Riina since physical attacks were not an option. All of her ki balls came to protect her and knowing that they would not be enough to stop the attack she jumped into the air. She managed to dodge the attack while having a few ki balls left for her to use.

* * *

"Amazing!" Gohan shouted.

"She has great control of her ki even at this age," Goku said impressed. "You're brother sure knows how to train them."

18 had to hold herself back when Goku slapped her on the back. The man had just noticed her presence a few hours ago and now is acting like that they have been friends for years. Krillin noticed this and laughed nervously.

"That's Goku for you," he told her. "But those shouldn't hurt Trunks since they are all basically a fraction of the original ki blasts Riina made."

"She's thinking about the overall damage," Piccolo said.

"Overall damage?" Krillin repeated.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"At regular size, her blasts would hurt Trunks more but this way it is easier for her to hit him at all sides while letting her keep her distance. The damage might be small but it will build up making certain spots weaker," he explained. This move did remind him of the one he used against 17 in their fight. He could not help but to chuckle at the thought that 17's daughter made a move similar to his.

"I think I get," Gohan said as he turned back to the battle.

* * *

"Nice moves," Trunks said.

"Turn into a Super Saiyan," Riina ordered.

"Huh?"

"I want to beat you at your best."

"If you say so."

Trunks powered himself up and Riina watched as his hair flew up and turned gold. Riina had heard stories about this form from her father so she knew the general idea of what to expect. She sent her last few ki balls towards Trunks which he brushed off with ease. He smirked before dashing towards her. Riina barely had enough time to drop all the way down to the ring.

"He's faster than I thought."

"You're not getting away from me this time!"

Trunks dashed down and punched Riina in the face, but unlike last time she was ready. Unknown to anyone, she still had one of the mini ki balls left. It hit Trunks in the back of the head which caused him to look back out of instinct. The small blast did not hurt him but it gave Riina the opening she needed. She put all of her power in her left foot.

"Blitz Kick!"

Similar to her brother's attack, a large green energy ball formed around Riina's foot. The move exploded on Trunks's head which managed to daze him and with kick still hitting him he flew out of the ring. The announcer snapped out of the trace that the match put him in to make it official.

"With a super final move that knocked Trunks out the ring, Riina is the winner!"

"Damn," Trunks cursed. He realized the only reason she wanted him to go Super Saiyan was to make sure that he would not be seriously injured when she did her final attack.

Riina looked down at her foot. The last attack managed to damage her as well leaving her shoe in tatters and having a burn mark on her foot. It was not too painful for her, but it was clear to her that it might affect how she fights in the next match. She walked off her pain to go over to Trunks who has now power down.

"That was a great fight," she complimented.

"It was," he agreed, "but I'm gonna win the next one!"

"In your dreams."

"Hey! You barely won against me!"

"So what? I still won in the end."

On the sideline, Goten and Nico sighed. They thought that Trunks and Riina were becoming friends, but it looked like that their competitive and stubborn attitudes were not about to let that happen. Those two similarities honestly frightened Goten and Nico.

* * *

*I had so much work for school due in November, so I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter. The fighting was really fun to do.

*It is stated in the manga that surnames aren't a big thing with only a few people having it, but Erasa seemed like the type of person who would make up one for themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

After her match, Riina had to bandage her foot up since it had started to bleed. The officials were against her fighting in the final round because of her injury. She had to get her aunt to vouch for her to let her continue to the final match. Not wanting to worry her brother or make Goten go easy on her, she did not tell any of the guys about her problem.

She stayed in the women's locker room to help her hide. Wearing shoes was a no for her now. Her left shoe was destroyed in her match, so she wore long socks to cover her bandages. It helped with covering it, but she would be lying if she said that her foot wasn't bothering her. If she does not put to much pressure on it she should be fine. Trunks feeling fine after the fight is what really annoyed her through.

"Honestly, what is made out of."

"Are you ready?" Nico asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

Goten could not sit still. He and Trunks had not left the front entrance. The two of them wanted to check on Riina, but she told them that it would not take her long. Goten was ready to fight her since she beat Trunks.

"Ah! I can't wait Trunks! Do you think she's gonna do those moves to me?"

"I dunno. But you know if she can beat me there's no way that you can beat her."

Truth is Trunks was trying to make himself feel better about losing to her. He had to admit that she did put up a good fight, but he did not like that he lost to her after he talked up such a big game. Goten could see right through him.

"You're a sore loser you know that."

"Am not!"

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Krillin asked once 18 made it back to the group.

"Yeah, they're about to fight."

"Man, those four are gonna be stronger than us pretty soon," Goku laughed.

He did not expect the four them to be such great at their age. It took him years to get where they're level. In this time of peace, he would have guessed that it would be harder to train them since there is no goal for them to face like he had to go through.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing," he thought.

"Goten and I have been training a lot for the tournament," Gohan told him. "I didn't know that he could turn Super Saiyan until then."

"Then how did he learn?"

"I think when he was training with Mom."

"Huh? Chi-Chi trained him! I remember that she would never let us train."

"Yeah, she even trains with me sometimes."

Goku pouted when he heard that. Chi-Chi has never trained with him before after all the years they have been together. It amused everyone to see Goku so jealous of his own sons.

"Don't worry Goku I'm sure that Chi-Chi will train with you before you go," Krillin said.

"All you have to do is asked," Piccolo joked.

"Very funny."

* * *

Sharpener had just got back from the consistent stand. Watching these fights were making him hungry. He did not expect that the kids' division would be this exciting.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I can go back."

"I don't like eating before a match," Videl answered.

"Alright then."

Sharpener could tell how excited Videl is about having a girl in the finals. Riina did not seem like the tomboy that Videl is, but Sharpener believed that is what made Videl happier. Even though she is a great fighter herself, Videl does not have a great reputation. Every other female fighter seemed to be retired. Riina can show everyone that it is possible for girls to fight too.

"She's amazing. And that Goten kid is pretty good too," she admitted. "That top four is something else."

'You can do much more,' a voice whispered.

Videl cradle her head at the sudden voice. Sharpener noticed this.

"This is the fifth time this has happened today," he said.

This has been happening for longer but Videl was not about to tell him that.

"I'm fine. The match is about to start."

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's the moment that you all have been waiting for! Let the match between Goten and Riina begin!"

These two already knew how strong the other is so there is no need for them to test each other. Riina tried to create distance between themselves by throwing a ki blast at Goten. Goten merely jumped over the blast and charged at her. Since Riina had no time to dodge, she stood her ground against him.

Kicks and punches flew between each other. Riina was wary to use her injured foot, but she knew if she did not Goten would pick up that something was wrong with her. She mainly used her left foot for feints. Being focused on her foot, Riina hasn't noticed how far back she was being pushed towards the edge of the ring.

"Watch out!" Nico yelled.

Riina kicked Goten back with her injured foot before flying up. She could feel it throbbing. The veteran fighters realized what her problem is.

"She injured her foot with her fight with Trunks," Piccolo pointed out.

"I was wondering why she was acting so differently," Goku said.

"Is that why she wanted you to talk to the committee?" Krilen asked.

"She wanted to continue no matter what," she replied. "She's beyond stubborn."

"I don't think Goten has noticed yet," Gohan figured. "If he did he should be focusing on her that spot."

"Let's see how long it will take him," Vegeta chuckled.

Remembering what happened during Trunks's fight, Goten knew that blindly shooting at her would not help. He had to think of a plan to catch her off guard which is easier said than done. Riina seemed to have her guard up more than he expected.

"I got it!" Goten cupped his hands together.

"Not again," Trunks mumbled on the sidelines.

"Kamekameha!"

This beam seemed to look more stable than the one he shot at Nico earlier today. Instead of blocking his attack with her own, Riina moved out of the way. Goten's attack might look stable but it is clear that he has no control. The beam went past Riina and hit the corner of the tournament building.

"You're really bad at that you know," Riina commented.

"I'll like to see you try," Goten pouted.

Riina looked down at her injured foot. If the ki blast could fully get off her foot then she would not have to worry about getting hurt like that again.

"She's gonna do it again," Nico told Trunks.

"What? That move she used on me," Trunks asked. "How did she even think of doing that?"

"You see my sister is like Goten in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"Blitz Kick!"

Riina gathered her ki from her injured foot. The ball managed to fully leave her foot but slid off at an angle that completely missed Goten by a few feet. The attack could have done some damage to Goten if it made it to him.

"She has terrible aim," Nico answered. "I really do think that she needs glasses."

"I thought I had it this time," Riina mumbled.

Riina excepted Goten to say something about her missing, but he was missing. Goten used this time to get behind Riina for a sneak attack. He kicked her down to the ground. Riina managed to catch herself with one hand and with her free hand shoot out two ki blasts. One missed Goten entirely while the other was blocked.

The two of them continued their fight on the ground without the use of any ki. Even though it pained her every time she did it, Riina used her legs in order to attack. Goten realized how injured Riina was once the blood started to stain her sock. He wanted to stop so that she could get medical help. Riina saw that he was looking at her leg and punched him.

"Don't go soft on me."

"Right!"

Riina's ballet skills kept throwing Goten off because unlike martial arts he knew nothing about that dance style. It honestly still surprised the older fighter that she managed to do that. Goten had to use his skills of being unpredictable to gain the advantage. Riina was pretty sure that he was not thinking during half the match.

When Riina went for a kick with her good leg, Goten dodged it and kicked in her bad leg. Riina fell to her knees. She barely had enough time to put her arms to block Goten's punch. He kept the momentum going multiple punches and finished it with a kick to her blindspot. Riina flew out the ring and landed right next to the announcer.

"Amazing! Riina has been kicked out of the ring!" the announcer yelled. "The kids champion is Goten!"

"Man, I really wanted that money too," Riina sighed. "Well, there goes the family trip I wanted."

"Riina! Are you alright?" Goten asked.

"Yeah." She tried to stand up her leg went out and Goten helped her up. Not wanting to look weak, Riina started to float a few centimeters off the ground.

"That was a great match."

"If I wasn't to tried we could've kept going. I barely have enough strength do float."

"The workers can help," Goten said before dragging her away.

"What are you people made of."

In Son City, Valese clapped once Goten was declared the winner. She hoped that he would win. It was hard trying to watch the tournament since her parents were against fighting. The long breaks did not help.

"I can't wait to see him again," she said to herself as Goten's candy bag sat next to her.

* * *

"She lost," Marron cried.

"It's okay," Pin reassured. "She did great and look she's fine."

"Yeah, she's tough just like your mom and uncle," Yamcha added. "So don't be sad."

"Okay."

"Tough is an understatement," Bulma said.

"You would think that he would hold back a little against a girl," Erasa said. "But she seems like the type of girl who wouldn't like that."

"I taught him to never think like that when he's fighting," Chi-Chi said proudly. "As a former fighter, I wouldn't want anyone to do that to me."

"So, you're done yelling?" Roshi groaned.

The minute that Goten won Chi-Chi stated to yell out different phrases of 'good job' at him. Erasa could have sworn that that Chi-Chi was literally off the ground during that.

Above them, 18 let out a sigh. She really thought that Riina had it there. The whole group was impressed by Goten and Riina's match. Vegeta was too even if he did not want to admit it.

"Those two were amazing," Goku said. "I can't wait to see more of what Goten can do once he gets some more training in."

"Riina seems pretty beat up," Krillin said.

"Don't worry about that."

"Huh?"

Goku disappeared for a second before reappearing with a small pouch in his hand.

"Dad where did you go?"

"I went and got some Senzu Beans for her. She probably only needs one but Korin gave me a few more."

"Her leg is probably shattered so that's a good idea," Piccolo said.

"The kids should be near where we need to go anyway so we all can go," Krillin pointed out.

"Right."

* * *

Sharpener laughed at Videl's annoyed face. It was obvious who she wanted to win.

"Come on Videl even if she didn't win it was a great match."

"I never said that it wasn't," she snapped.

"Right, right."

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready."

"Good luck!"

Videl rubbed her eyes and scowled. She was already having headaches and now it felt like her eyes are on fire. Videl could not understand why this has been happening to her. Everything started to happen after she made it to the island.

A few hours before the start of the tournament, Videl sighed up to participate in the adult division for the first time. She thought that she was the first person to sign up until she saw two muscular men in the waiting room. Videl remembered one of them as Spopovich the man her father defeated in the finals to win the championship. He looked different from a few years ago. No hair, pale skin, and more muscles than it should be possible for a human. He and his friend also shared the shape M shape tattoos on their foreheads.

As soon she walked in, the men walked out. She moved out of the way of Spopovich because his size, but his friend managed to bump shoulders with her.

"Excuse you."

The man glared at her before following Spopovich. Videl rolled her eyes. She did not have time to deal with them. The other competitors would be coming soon and she rather stay in her father's private room than with them.

"Who is the strongest?"

"Huh?"

Videl looked around to find the source of the voice that she heard. There is no else besides her in the room and the hallway is empty as well. She could have sworn that she heard someone.

"Is it that Gohan kid? Or is it someone else?"

"Who's there?" Videl asked.

No one answered her but a massive headache came over her. She lost her balance and her vision went blurry for a moment. Videl had no idea what just had happened. It could be nerves.

"I can give you power," the voice said.

"I don't need any handouts," Videl growled.

A fresh voice brought Videl out of her daydream. It came from a small light purple man who stood next to a larger red man. The smaller man gave her a smile.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"Yeah, you too."

Videl was too preoccupied about her weird encounter with this man to realize that her ache and everything that came with it was gone. Once she was out of earshot, the smaller man sighed.

"Babidi is trying to use her," he said.

"This child must have amazing willpower to fight him off for this long," his companion added.

"But for how long."

* * *

"After that amazing final match like that, makes you wonder what these kids can do in a few more years!" the announcer yelled. "In a moment, we will have the adult division and we will see if our champion can keep his title!"

"You kidding me even one of those kids can take his title," a man in the audience joked.

After giving Riina a Senzu Bean, Gohan and the other made their way towards the room where they are going to learn who fights who. Goten and Trunks weren't with Riina and Nico like he taught they would be, but Riina assured them that they were getting snacks. Then they had an encounter with these strange men that somehow knew his father which is not uncommon for people to know.

"There something special about this," Goku said seriously.

"They're fighting too," Krillin pointed out.

The two men were off to the side in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw weirdly dressed man struggling to stand up straight. Gohan turned to see Videl standing next to her father. He tried to wave at her, but she turned her back at him.

"At least she's feeling better," he thought.

"Alright everyone we will be picking lots to make out the bracket," a worker explained. His partner wrote down the names on the board so that everyone could see who was fighting who.

1\. Krillin vs. Pintar

2\. Ma Junior vs. Shin

3\. Videl vs. Spopovich

4\. Great Saiyaman vs. Kibito

5\. Mr. Satan vs. 18

6\. Goku vs. Vegeta

7\. Mighty Mask vs. Killa

8\. Jewel vs. Yamu

"If those two are fighting the whole island is gonna be destroyed," Krillin complained.

"Yeah," Gohan laughed.

Deep down, Gohan felt that their fight would be the least of their problems. There is something off with some of the fighters that make him worry. It would not be a problem if only he and his friends had to fight them. The problem was Videl's opponent.

"She's tough. She can handle herself," he thought.

* * *

*I don't know who is doing it, but whoever is trying to leave comments on my other story talking about Son Erasa stop it, please. Doing that won't make me post faster. It actually makes it go slower.

*I wanted Goten to win this from the beginning since it would add more to his character and we get to know what Riina wanted to do with the prize money.

*There's gonna be some changes in the Buu arc and I'm planning to do my favorite special that will go along with the story.

*I'm also getting better at drawing Nico and Riina. Plus, I'm about to design Videl and Sharpener's kid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chi-Chi looked around the stadium to see if she could find Goten. She expected him to come after his last match. Figuring that he was with the other kids and Goku, she did not press the matter. This was the only day that he could spend time with his father. Speaking of Goku, she wanted to do something special just the two of them that he would like.

The first match of the adult division began with Krillin against a man named Pintar. Chi-Chi could hear some of the audience around her make jokes at the size difference. She could not believe that some people still thought that something like that could matter so much in a match. The only time she heard about that happening was when Goku was a child facing Jackie Chun in the last seconds of the match.

"Go, Daddy!" Marron cheered.

"That guy is your dad?" Pin questioned.

"Yeah! And he's gonna beat that big guy up and win the tournament."

"18 has a better chance to win than him," Bulma whispered.

"True," Chi-Chi whispered back.

"I'll learn how to fly before that happens," Oolong said out loud. The two mothers instantly hit him for saying it loud enough for Marron to here.

"Miss Erasa and Mr. Yamcha who do you want to win?" Marron asked.

"Gohan definitely," Erasa answered without hesitation. "I mean the Great Sayiaman."

Bulma started to elbow Chi-Chi and gave her a sly grin. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and smiled back at her. If Gohan would ask her, Chi-Chi had no problem making her apart of the family. She already comes around quite often.

"Well, I say it's a toss-up between Gohan, Goku, or Vegeta. Those three have been training all these years."

"It wouldn't be Goku if he wasn't off training, even in the other world," Roshi added.

The group was so busy talking that they did not notice that Krillin had just won his match.

"That wasn't so bad," Krillin said.

"It seems like it won't get interesting until we fight each other," Goku figured.

"Good luck out there Piccolo," Gohan cheered.

Piccolo did not respond. Instead, he watched as his opponent started to move. Something about his opponent felt familiar to him. The Kami in him spoke out once they were in the middle of the ring.

Goku and the others were shocked when Piccolo forfeited the match. The look on the man's face got them on edge. Piccolo would never give up a fight unless he knew that he couldn't win even then that was a rare option for him.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"The difference between our power is too great."

"He must be something then.

"You gotta be kidding me," Krillin groaned. "I gotta fight him next."

Videl, who was ignoring their conversation, started to walk out with her own opponent towards the right.

"Good luck Videl!" Gohan cheered.

Videl did not respond which caused Gohan to sigh. The moment Videl came into view for the audience everyone booed. Since she was used to this, Videl did not let this bother her. This did bother the Z Fighters and their friends.

"How can they do that before the match even starts?" Goku wondered.

"It's because she's Mr. Satan's daughter. They always give her a rough time," Gohan answered.

"Sins of the father much," Krillin said.

* * *

Even though she and Videl were not on good terms, Erasa could not stand hearing the audience berate her like this. Videl is a great fighter and everyone here knew that. They just could not let go of what her father did years ago.

"Go Videl! You can do it!" she yelled.

The others join in even though they never met Videl personally. Bulma cheered extra loud since Videl seemed to be the only other woman in the bracket besides 18. In her words, "ladies stick together".

A few feet away from them, Sharpener cheered his hardest. Everyone around him could tell how much of a fan he was to Videl. This disgusted most of them. No one could see the appeal about the daughter of a liar.

"The match between Videl and Spopovich will now start!" the announcer yelled.

Videl went on the offensive immediately. Even though her father has beaten him a few years ago, Videl did not want to give him any room to breathe. He must have gotten stronger and wanted payback and defeating her would be an easy way.

Spopovich managed to block some of her attacks while getting his own hits in. Overall it seemed like Videl has the fight in the bag. The nervousness Gohan had earlier about this fight was even gone.

Videl kicked Spopovich back a few feet away. Everyone thought that was the end of it until he got up grinning. Goku frowned. Something was not right. It seemed like there was something more was going on with Spopovich.

"I'm gonna wish you stayed down!" Videl yelled.

She dashed towards and gave him a roundhouse kick which he caught easily. Spopovich whispered something in her ear before he slammed her on the ground repeatedly. The only thing Videl could do at this point was to cover her head and use her other leg to try kicking him away from her.

After another slam to the ground, Spopovich stomped on Videl's back. Videl screamed out in pain. Spopovich grabbed her pigtails and pulled them back as he put more pressure on her back. Through her screams, Videl tried to pull him off her.

"She can't win this," Goku said.

"Videl!" Hercule yelled as he ran passed Goku and the others. He could not believe what was happening to his daughter. She did not deserve to go through this.

Spopovich threw Videl up in the air and kneed her in the stomach. Videl threw up blood and seemed to be barely conscious a few teeth seemed to be missing as well. Spopovich took his time and started to punch Videl in the face. Being the stubborn person she is, Videl tried to fight back by frailing her arms in an attempt to hit him.

"Videl you have to give up sweetie!"

"You aren't worth Babidi's time," Spopovich told Videl.

Gohan could not take it anymore. Videl might hate him but he could never wish bad onto her. Out of anger, he powered up into Super Saiyan form. If it was not for Goku and Krillin he would have gone after Spopovich. Yamu glanced at Gohan.

"Stop playing around," Yamu yelled. "We don't have time for this."

Spopovich nodded before kicking Videl over to Hercule. If it was not for her twitching Hercule would have thought that she died.

"With Videl out of the ring, Spopovich is the winner!"

No one cheered as everyone was horrified at what they just witness. Erasa and Sharpner both left their seats and ran towards the medical area where they were sure Videl will be sent to.

"Something isn't right about that guy," Goku said.

"Shouldn't someone go get her one of those Senzu beans?" 18 asked. "She's not gonna make it without one."

"Does anyone have one?" Goku asked.

"Nah, we came here for fun. Didn't think it was needed," Krillin answered.

"I'll go get some then," Goku said as he got ready to Instant Transmission.

"I'm gonna go check on Videl!" Gohan yelled as he ran off.

"Let me see if I can get them to stall for a moment," Krillin said.

18, Piccolo, and Vegeta noticed that those three were not the only ones who left. Shin and his friend had left as well. Piccolo knew the reason why but was unable to say. It was a good thing that neither 18 or Vegeta were not nosey people.

Once Gohan made it to the medical area, he was met with Erasa and Sharpner. Sharpner was on one side of the bed with Videl's hand in his while Hercule was on the other side. Erasa seemed to be on the verge of tears. The sight of Videl being hooked up to a machine.

"He broke her spine," Erasa told him. "She might not recover from it."

"Don't worry my dad is gonna bring some medicine that will heal her up."

"Really?" Hercule asked.

"Yes, sir. And don't worry after my next match I'll take care of Spopovich."

"Gohan!"

Gohan turned around to see his dad holding a bag full of Senzu Beans. Taking Erasa with him, he walked over to Videl. He needed her to help place the bean in Videl's mouth.

"If she eats one of this she will feel better," he explained. "I need you to put this in her mouth."

"Alright."

Erasa gently opened Videl's mouth and slid the bean in. She then helped her chew and swallow it. A moment after, Videl managed to open her eyes and sat up. Hercule and the others could not believe it.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the medical bay, sweetie."

"I can't believe it. A bean really did fix you up," Sharpner said.

"Thank you both for saving my daughter," Hercule said.

"I'm just glad she's alright."

"It's no problem."

"Your match is up next isn't?" Hercule asked Gohan. "You should get going."

"Right."

Gohan and Goku left the room with Erasa leaving a little while later. With them gone, Shin entered the room.

"What are you-"

"Someone has been trying to possess her," he explained. "I've been waiting for the right time to help her."

"What do you mean someone been trying to possess my daughter?!"

"Are you like a priest or something?"

"I'm more than that," he replied.

"So that's why I've been hearing voices?" Videl questioned.

"That is correct."

Shin raised his hand and a faint glow appeared around Videl before disappearing.

"I won't be able to do this again for some time, but this should help. I need to be on my way."

Before anyone could say thank you, Shin left. He had to be there when Spopovich and Yamu make their move. The safety of the universe counted on it.

* * *

*Rewatching the Videl and Spopovich fight is hard to do. This is the only fight in the series that is hard for me to watch because of how brutal Videl gets beaten. I had to figure out a way to write it out to make it worst.

I'm working on an outline to rewrite the Buu saga because honestly, it's my least favorite saga. The saga needs more structure anyway.

I'm done with school for the semester and almost done with work till next fall. Hopefully, I can get back on a schedule for writing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Let's get started with Mr. Satan vs 18!" the announcer yelled.

Hercule had unwilling left his daughter side to make it to the match. Videl was busying changing out of her tattered clothes, so she would not be able to see his match until after she got finished. Hercule decided before stepping into the ring that he would give it his all in these matches so that he could face Spopovich himself.

"How's your daughter?" 18 asked.

"She's doing better thanks to that magical bean."

"That's good."

Hercule remembered from one of the news sights that 18 had a daughter of her own. She probably can relate to the fear he has or at least understands it. While Hercule got into a fighting position, 18 choose to keep her hands in her pockets.

"Let the match begin!"

Hercule dash at 18. He threw a punch that managed to land on her face, but to his horror, it seems that his attack did nothing. 18 sighed before kicking him out of the ring.

"Wow! In an instant, we have our winner! 18 is moving on to the next round!"

* * *

"I missed the match?" Erasa asked. She ran back to her seat so that could see the match.

"It wasn't much of a match," Bulma replied.

"I told you that my mama would win," Marron told Pin.

"This means that the next match is with the Great Saiyanman!"

"I hope he will be alright," Erasa mumbled.

Chi-Chi placed her hand on Erasa's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Gohan is strong."

"Gohan?" Pin repeated.

"We have just received word Videl will be alright!" the announcer yelled a few minutes later. "Next up we have The Great Saiyanman versus Kibito!"

The group watched as Gohan walked into the ring alongside a man with pink skin and long white hair. Gohan seemed to forgotten his disguised. The audience quickly realized that he is Gohan. Even though his back was turn to her, Erasa could see Gohan sighing.

"Wait, Gohan is The Great Saiyanman!"

Erasa turned her head to see Sharpener and a disguised Videl taking their seats behind them. Erasa knew that the magic bean that Videl ate healed her, but Erasa expected her to be laying down. Videl did not even have bandages on.

"Should you be walking so soon?" Erasa asked.

"I'm fine. It's Gohan you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"My Gohan can handle this guy," Chi-Chi said.

"That guy and his friend know something. The whole tournament isn't right."

No one understood what she meant. They turned their attention back to Gohan's fight. They witness him turning Super Saiyan. Not knowing what Super Saiyan is, Erasa and Pin were surprised that he could change his hair at will. Before Gohan could start the fight, Yamu and Spopovich came out. Spopovich put Gohan into a headlock while Yamu stabbed him with some type of weapon.

"Oh no!" Erasa yelled.

Before anyone could react, the two men flew off leaving Gohan on the ground. A moment later one of the fighters, Shin flew after them. Then afterwards the Z-fighters except for 18 and the hurt Gohan.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Bulma, take care of Goten for me."

Chi-Chi did something Erasa did not expect. She got out of her seat and flew down to Gohan. Erasa could not tell for sure, but it seemed like Kibito was doing something to Gohan. Suddenly, Gohan was back on his feet. He started to talk to his mother about something with Chi-Chi yelling about something before the three of them flew off.

"What's going on?" Pin asked.

"I'm not sure," Erasa answered.

"Something is going to happen," Yamcha said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bulma added.

Erasa looked back at Videl and Sharpner. The both of them seemed equally worried about whatever just happened. Videl had a feeling something was happening but now realized that it is something much bigger than she thought.

Off to the side, the Goten and the others watched what just happened. It took everyone to hold Goten back from following them.

"Goten you can't leave," Trunks said. "We still have the tournament to finished."

"But he's hurt."

"But you saw that guy heal him," Nico pointed out, "he's okay."

"But..."

"Don't worry about Gohan. Isn't he like super strong?" Riina asked.

"Well yeah."

"Then whatever's going on he and and everyone else can take care of it."

* * *

Miles away Gohan, Chi-Chi and Kibito were on there way to catch up with the others. Chi-Chi was doing a decent job keeping up.

"Mom, I really don't think you should be following," Gohan said. "It could be dangerous."

"That's why I'm coming along. How dare those thugs take your energy for this monster thing."

Gohan sighed. While his mother can take care of herself, Gohan did not want to take the chance of her getting hurt. Chi-Chi has been training with him and Goten over the years and mastered using ki even though she rarely used it.

"There they are."

Kirillin's voice took Gohan out of his thoughts. They managed to catch up with the group before they made it to Babidi's hideout.

"Huh? Chi-Chi when did you learn how to fly?" Goku asked.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi sped up to be next to her husband. "Gohan taught me a while ago."

"Wait are you coming with us?"

"Of course. I'm here aren't I?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to come?" Krillin asked. "We are going to be fighting some tough guys."

"Then shouldn't 18 be here instead of you?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin could not come up with a response for that.

"And I have been training over the past couple of years with ki. I can handle myself."

"I don't see the problem with her coming. The more the merrier," Goku laughed.

"Dad," Gohan sighed.

"You're only saying that is because you want to spar with her later," Piccolo said.

"I agree with Goku even if he has different motives," Shin said. "We will need all the help we can get if Buu is awaken."

"You make it seem like I'm going to have a hard time," Vegeta chuckled.

"We're here," Shin said. "Hide your power level."

The group landed on a cliff that was over Babidi's spaceship. Shin clicked his tongue.

"This is why we couldn't find him earlier. He buried himself," Kibito said.

"He knows that we're here," Shin added.

Gohan looked around to the rest of the area. He could see the died bodies of an older man what seems to be his young child and not to far away from them half of a woman's body. Chi-Chi followed Gohan's eyes and saw the small family. It hurt her to see such a young child lifeless like that. She wondered if this was normal occouse to see random people like this.

"Is that guy Babidi" Goku asked as he pointed out the man that Yamu and Spopovich.

"No," Shin said.

"Shouldn't we attack now?" Piccolo asked.

"No. We wait until they try to revive Buu. They will have to bring him to the surface then," Shin explained.

Shin and Kibito became nervouse when they saw a large man walk out of the ship next to a small floating one.

"Babidi was able to possess Dabura the king of the Demon Realm!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Has he become that powerful?" Shin questioned.

"You're talking about the big one right?" Goku questioned. "Is he strong?"

"Of course! While you might be the strongest here, he is the strongest person in his realm."

"D-demon Realm that's a really place?" Krillin repeated. "That means we should watch out for him right?"

"Then the little one is Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"He's doing mind control right?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Yes that is Babidi but this isn't mind control," Shin started.

"He manipulates others through the evil in their hearts to let them do what they think they want. Babidi tried to control that young girl at the tournament but her will was to strong for him."

"Videl was almost controlled?" Gohan questioned. Not knowing her well, there was no way Gohan could have noticed this.

"She's fine now," Shin said. "The anger she has does not equal darkness."

"For Dabura to be here..." Kibito started.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of them and that includes this Buu guy," Vegeta chuckled.

"Krillin. Chi-Chi. Both of you go back. This is more dangerous than I thought."

"I better do that," Krillin said. "It doesn't look like I can help anyhow."

"Alright," Chi-Chi said. Even with her training, she knew that at this point that she would only be in the way.

Before Chi-Chi and Krillin could leave Spopovich suddenly exploded. This caught everyone's attention. They watched as Yamu tried to fly away only to shot down by a ki blast made by Babidi's henchman.

"I-I thought that they were on the same side," Chi-Chi said.

"They killed their own..." Gohan thought.

They watched as Babidi and the henchman went back inside the ship leaving Dabura alone. Then it hit them.

"They know were here!" Vegeta yelled.

In a instant, Dabura appeared before them and blasted Kibito to bits. Everyone scattered. Dabura spat on Krillin and Piccolo before backing away.

"Don't let his saliva touch you!" Shin yelled.

Everyone watched as Krillin and Piccolo turned to stone. Goku ran up to Krillin's statue, but before he could touch him Shin stopped him.

"Don't touch them! If they break they'll never change back!"

"Fools," Dabura laughed, "you're no match for Babidi."

He flew away before anyone could respond to him. Goku turned back to Shin.

"How do we make them normal again?"

"They will turned back after Dabura is dead," he answered.

"Then this will be easy then."

"Huh?"

"Come on Dad! We have to help Krillin and Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he agreed.

"Wait! This is their plan! We mustn't fall for it!" Shin pointed out. His plead fell on deaf ears because Goku and Gohan flew down towards the ship.

"To bad for you. We Saiyans have no patience," Vegeta explained before leaving.

"I can't believe them," Shin said.

"You better go after them," Chi-Chi spoke. "Since Piccolo has been stoned and I'm not strong enough to follow someone needs to watch them."

"Right."

Chi-Chi watched as Shin flew off. She sighed once she was alone. There was not much that she could do at this point but to wait for them to finished. Then a idea came to her. Looking back at the dead family, she could ask Bulma for the radar so that could be brought back to life.

"It beats staying here," she thought before leaving.

* * *

*Even though Chi-Chi has been training over the years, I don't see her as being on the same level as the others. She would be around Krillin's level because she has always been strong and with being able to use ki makes her stronger.

*With Hercule broke there is no reason for 18 to hold back

*As a kid 18 was always my favorite female character but now it's definitely Chi-Chi

*ocparadises on Tumblr is where you can find my ocs such as Son Fuuya


	12. Chapter 12

Riina watched as her brother helped Trunks and Goten into their stolen Mighty Mask costume. The two half Saiyans were going to fight her aunt in the finals. She and Nico had warned them that this would be a bad idea.

"She's going to know it's you two," she sighed.

"How? She can't read power," Trunks replied. "You're just mad that you aren't fighting in the finals with the grownups."

"You actually shouldn't be fighting them either," Nico pointed out.

"Not until I came up with this brilliant idea," Trunks bragged.

"Don't complain to me when you lose," Riina said.

She left the room to check to see her aunt. Even though she thought that what Trunks and Goten were doing was stupid, she did not want them to get caught until after the fight. If she visits her aunt now that would get the attention away from the boys.

"Wait for me!"

"I still don't get why I have to be on the bottom," Goten said. "I won our tournament."

"And we're all proud of you," Trunks said.

Goten mumbled something under his breath while he watched Nico run after his sister. Why does he always get the short end of the stick?

* * *

Chi-Chi tried to sense Goku and Gohan's ki on her way back to the tournament. Even though she was not a good at sensing ki from a large distance, Chi-Chi thought that she could do it since ki is the most active during a fight. It seemed like that they disappeared as soon as they went into the spaceship. Whatever happens, she knew that Goku and Gohan will stop this Babidi person. Vegeta will be there too but Chi-Chi did not know if that was a good thing or bad thing. She manged to make back to the tournament in the middle of 18's match. She landed on top of the stadium before walking to her seat.

"Where's Goten?"

"He's with Trunks and the others," Bulma answered. "The kids seems to be getting along with each other."

Bulma did not just mean their boys and 18's niece and nephew. She pointed at Marron and Pin. Both of them seemed rather close and it was easy to tell how happy Marron was to have a friend that was not older than herself.

"What happened to those guys that attack Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"They all flew off in a hurry," Sharpner added.

Chi-Chi looked over to the teens and then to Marron. She might not fully understand it but she should not mention that her father was turned to stone and the only way to revise the curse is to beat the king of hell. Knowing her husband, Goku would make everything right before she knew it. She did not want to worry Erasa or Gohan's other two classmates.

"Don't worry. Goku and Gohan are stronger than those guys. Everyone will be back before the day is over with."

"Look! It's my mama and that werid guy now," Marron pointed out.

"Is he alright? He's moving kinda funny," Erasa questioned.

Trunks did not think his plan all the way through. Even though they were holding their own against 18, they forgot that a regular person would not know how to fly or use any form of ki. When they jumped high into the air and stayed their, this gave 18 the idea of who they were.

"Honestly," 18 sighed. She charged up a Destructio Disc and aimed it at the middle of Mighty Mask's body.

Trunks freaked out at the sight of the attack and tried to fly up while Goten, whom could sense it, tried to fly down. This gave 18's attack a clear cut in between them. The attack sliced the thin fabric went ease and reviled Goten. He tried to pull the cloth over himself, but the material was to short to use now.

"At least you know where Goten is," Yamcha said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi lowered their heads in shame. They honestly should have guess that their sons would do something like this. Trunks and Goten looked down at 18 whom looked more annoyed than normal. This one look was enough for them to fly off in the distance. Chi-Chi did not have the energy to fly after them with the speed that they were going.

"Told him this would happen," Riina said before flying off after them.

"Wait for me!" Nico yelled.

The announcer blinked a few times before coming to terms with what just happen.

"Well, it seems like we have a winner and the new champion of the world!" he yelled. "Congratulations to 18!"

The crowd went wild for their new champion. From what Erasa knew, 18 is the only woman who has ever held the title of champion. She watched as Marron jumped up from her seat and cheered for her mother. Erasa could not figure out why she could not be ecstatic about the new champion. She was happy for Marron's mother, but her mind could not leave off of Gohan. If Chi-Chi came back not worried then she thought that there should be no worries. Erasa turned towards Videl. Her classmate was looking towards the direction that Gohan and the other left from. Videl felt that something was off as well.

"At least the Goten and the others aren't there," Erasa thought.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were already far away from the tournament grounds before they stopped to catch their breath. At the speed that they were going only a experience flyer would be able to catch up with them, it was safe to say Chi-Chi would not be chasing after them. They wanted for Riina and Nico to catch up with them since their ki was not to far away. The siblings caught up with them within a few seconds.

"Oh man, my mom is gonna kill me when I get home," Trunks complained.

"I told you that was a stupid idea," Riina said.

"Leave me alone."

"Where do you two plan on going anyway?" Riina asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Goten questioned.

"Isn't it oblivious? We're going were that others went to."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nico said. "If they sent back Goten's mom then doesn't that mean whoever they're fighting is really strong?"

"Duh! That's why were going. We're stronger than her and we can handle ourselves better."

"That sounds fun," Goten replied. "And I want to see those guys who hurt my brother."

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked.

Riina and Nico looked at each other. The siblings had only just met Trunks and Goten for a few hours and yet the two of them were just asked them to go on a possible deadly adventure. They were already going to get in trouble with their aunt so might as well go all the way with it.

"Fine," Riina said.

"B-but if it gets to dangerous we should leave so that we won't get in the way," Nico added.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you even know where they are?"

Trunks thought for a moment then shrugged. Riina sighed.

* * *

Shin never thought he would be this stressed ever sense the last time he was in battle with Buu, yet these mortals were giving him a heart attack. They seem to have no sense of caution or urgency.

"These childish games aren't helping the situation!" Shin snapped.

"Huh? Did you say something Supreme Kai?" Goku asked. He and the others had decided that Gohan should take Dabura since he has not fought yet.

"We shouldn't be playing these games. Buu can wake at any moment."

"Don't worry after Gohan takes care the next one there shouldn't be any strong people left to fight," Goku explained. "Plus it been a long time since we all got to together to fight someone."

"Let's see if the schoolboy can keep," Vegeta spat.

"Huh?" Goku questioned.

"I haven't been training at the same level that I was for Cell or the Androids," Gohan explained. "I can still hold my own thanks to mom and Piccolo."

"Don't worry you'll do fine," Goku reassured him.

They continued to talk about everything that has happened since Goku's death. Time felt slower in the spaceship since their was no clock around to check the time. Vegeta was pacing across the room. He seemed to be mumbling something but no one could tell what it was.

"Whose next? They've been taking a long time," Goku complained.

"I'm just going to level this whole place!" Vegeta snapped.

"Don't do that! You'll wake Buu!" Shin yelled. "We must be patient."

The group heard the door beginning to open. Shin could not be more happy. Now, Vegeta could calm down and not try to blow up the ship. Once Shin got a look at who the next fighter was, his face paled.

"Oh no, Dabura!"

"He's the one that's needs to be defeated to get Piccolo and Krillin back to normal right?" Goku asked.

"Y-yes."

"You may all come at me at once if you dare," Dabura laughed.

"Don't worry," Gohan said as he stepped up to him. "I'll be enough."

The area around them started to change. It seemed like that Babidi had sent them to a mountain area for their fight. No one could tell where in the universe they were other than that.

"Wait! I know you all wanted to fight individual but this is Dabura we're talking about!" Shin explained. "We should be working together to defeat him!"

"You don't have to worry Supreme Kai," Goku said.

Gohan threw the first punch at Dabura sending him into a giant rock. Dabura took the opportunity to use the newly created rock shards to as projectiles against Gohan. He moved them with his mind at top speed. Gohan managed to block the shards that were aiming for his body with martial arts, but the others were moving so fast that they pushed into a pile of rocks. He got up and dusted himself off before powering up. Gohan's hair turned blond and his ki skyrocketed.

"Can't you do something better than that?" he asked.

Goku smiled, "Gohan got this."


End file.
